


Worth Every Penny

by Vonniexxx



Category: FullMetal Alchemist Britherhood
Genre: Bad Dreams, First Time, Innocence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonniexxx/pseuds/Vonniexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a multiple chapter fic and this is going to be plentiful drama action</p><p>Edward Elric: "I gave it up to save him.... And it was worth it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Bad Dream

•••••••••••  
Truth: "Well young Alchemist back so soon?"  
Edward: "What's the cost?"  
Truth: " I can't just give your brother back to you completely now can I"  
Edward: "Can't or won't Truth? So what will it cost for his soul?"  
Truth grind widely "hmmm ah yes I know the cost but are you willing to give it up for your brother."  
Edward waited a moment before he spoke, whatever Truth want he knew he'd give it up in a heart beat.  
Edward: "Take my soul take my heart you know Id give anything!"  
Truth: "Oh I know you will young alchemist I have know doubt. Your poor young innocent brother-yes innocent... Well then I know what you must give."  
Edward: "What... Is it you want, what's the price now?"  
Truth: Truth grinned more and walked around Edward. "You know your pretty for a boy and so innocent and selfless. Your right arm and...Innocence that's your price Edward." Edward paused with his mouth opened. Innocence that's what he wants?  
Edward: "My right arm and innocence? That's all? How are you going to take innocence?"  
Truth: "Oh child you'll feel the difference, because once it's gone-you'll never get it back. Look." Edward looked in front of him and saw himself.  
Edward: "huh I don't understand?"  
Truth: "there in front of you is your innocence, if your brother Is really worth it-let it go." Without a second thought Edward said "Deal!"  
Truth: "innocence for an innocent soul." Edwards innocence looked at him and waved good by and turned to bright light, the light it was so bright and beautiful and Truth grabbed it. It turned red in Truths hands.  
Truth:"Bye now young alchemist."

•••••••

Edward shot up from his dream breathing heavey his chest feeling tight.  
Al looked at him "Brother are you okay? You kept saying good bye? Did you have a nightmare again?"  
"Yeah Al... Just another nightmare." But it wasn't just a nightmare Ed thought it was a memory. Ed went to the bathroom and before he got in the shower he looked at himself in the mirror. He saw his younger self waving. He jumped back a little watching. "I know I'm losing it now." He shook his head and got in the shower trying to wash away the memory. "Hey Ed I'm going to head to the library and don't forget to deliver your report to the Colonel!"  
"Yeah yeah I know I gotta see that smug bastards face today-I was trying to forget."  
Al giggled "be nice Ed and remember your manners."  
"You tell him that." Ed smiled and got out the shower. He heard the door close when Alphonse left. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. Then another to dry his long golden blonde hair. He looked back into the mirror this time seeing Truth.  
"Worth every penny" he said to the mirror. He got dressed but his hair in a braid then headed out the door. He reached the Colonels office but he didn't want to open the door he just couldn't. He hated seeing that smug look on Mustangs face it made him sick. "Hey chief." Greeted Havoc. "Hey is Mustang in?" Havoc grinne "you know he is." Ed took a deep breath "yeah I know he is-I was just hoping he wasn't." Ed opened the door before knocking and when the door shut behind him he regretted it. "Oops-sorry Colonel sir I was just coming to give you my report." Roy gestured him to come over to the couch. In the room with Mustang was not only Major Hughes but the Fuhrer himself. "That's alright FullMetal bring it here." Said Mustang. Ed walked over and handed the report. "Actually Mustang Fullmetals the right person for this case."  
"Are you sure Fuhrer Bradely-Fullmetals just a kid this is pretty dark."  
"To be fair Colonel Mustang he dd sign over his rights to being a child and is an Alchemist for Amestris. He can handle this." Roy didn't look convinced he looked skeptical. "Take a seat Ed" said Hughes. "What's going on?" Ed said causiously. Roy handed him a file. When Ed opened it his eyes got big. "What the hell happend to them?" The pictures were of blonde boys murdered. Mustang moved over next to Ed "FullMetal these are boys between the ages of 13-17 they were raped and killed." Ed looked Mustang in his eyes "by who?" "That we don't know, which is why the Fuhrer has instructed for myself, Hughes and now you to find." The Fuhrer stood up keep this between only the three of you and your staff Mustang." They all stood saluted the Fuhrer. When he left out they all looked t each other. "This isn't an easy pill to swallow Ed your a prime target as well." Hughes said warningly. "Can you handle this?" Ed looked at Roy again "I'm your guy and don't sweat it I can handle myself. So is there anything else he's looking for besides young blonde boys?"  
"Not as far as we know. We're going to go to the site today and see we can find anything the police missed." Ed knodded his head. He stood up and walked out of the room. "Damn I hate sickos like that" Havoc walked over to Ed "Colonel must've told you about the case." Ed knodded. "I'm scared." Falman said. "Why your not even on that killers list?" Havoc said "I'm scared because Ed is!" Falman looked at Ed spoked "hey I'm still here guys alive and well." Falman seemed to calm down.  
•••••••••••

Edward was heading back at his dorm after he helped Alphonse at the library he was feeling tired so Al being Al forced him to go home. The moon was shinning big and bright. "I'm beat." Ed said. "Your are so..." Edward felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. "Huh" Ed turned around quick. There in front of him was a man almost as tall as Mustang with blue eye and short dark brown hair. He was handsome and looked charming enough. Like a kind of guy that could make a girl faint. "You look so... What's the word I'm looking for?"  
"Spit it out would you." Ed was losing patience from being exhausted. "Your beautiful." Edward roles his eyes "yeah your not so bad your self." Ed said sarcastically. "I'm Richard." "I'm tired." Ed said yawning. The man smiled kindly. Edward walked away waving. Hmm that was wierd. Ed made it to the dorms. He took a shower then put a tank top and his boxer and crawled into bed.  
••••••••••  
"Yes young Alchemist innocence for an innocent... It's a decision you'll grow to regret. An eleven yr old boy without innocence is a man who's first time will never truly be his first."  
"First?... First what"  
He felt a hand slide down his body and touch his groin. Mmm he moaned he saw Roy laying on top of him. He kissed his neck roughly. Uuugh Ed groaned and when Roy reached down into his boxers and stroke him he moaned louder "Roy."  
"It's good to be first" Roy said smugly confident "your not my first." Ed said regrettingly he looked to his left side hating himself for saying that and saw his innocence "you gave that up- tell him Edward you sold your innocence and for what! Soul setting in a suit of armor!"  
"No" Ed said "stop no!" "Was it worth it Ed?" Said Truth Ed sat up and saw Truth standing in front of him. He took a deep breath " It was worth every penny." That's when Ed woke up sweating and shaking.  
••••••••••  
"Edward are you okay." He opened his eyes and saw Hughes setting next to him. "Was it a nightmare?" He looked over at his left and saw Mustang. "It was worth it... I don't regret it, it was worth every penny."  
Roy knelt down on his knees and was at eye level with Ed. "Full-Ed what are you talking about?" Edward snapped out of it quick when Roy asked that question. "Nothing I'm fine.... Just another bad dream."


	2. Tease

Edward wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. He felt better now that he was awake and away from his subconscious. Roy gave Maes a worried look. "We came to tell you about what we saw at the site today." Maes sounded so gentle. "Why don't you go and take a shower first, then when your dressed come to the car and we'll fill you in on the way to my office."  
"Whatever you say Mustang." Ed got out of bed and went in the bathroom. He immediately got in the shower. He was trying not to think about his dream especially the part about Mustang. "Do I even like him-I must like him I ... Felt things when I dreamed about him." Edward blushed just thinking about him. He looked down at his own member betraying him. Oh great he thought just what I need on top of my life. "Well I guess I'm gay now huh." He covered his mouth remembering that Maes and Roy were still here. Ugh this sucks. Think about the case that should be an automatic turn off, his member soon enough soften.  
••••••••••••••  
"Roy I'm worried about him."  
"I know what you mean and now this case on top of everything just worries me more."  
"What do you think he was talking about when he was dreaming?"  
Roy took a moment to think then it hit him hard like a brick. "He was talking about when he gave up his limbs when he did human transmutation!" Maes eyes got big.  
"Of course I'm sure even though it was years ago he thinks about. His auto mail is a daily reminder."  
••••••••••••••••  
Ed was out the shower and put on his cloths. He brushed his golden locks and opened the door. The two men looked like they were shocked and Ed got uncomfortable. "What what's wrong?"  
Ed said. Hughes and Roy brought back their composure. "Ugh nothing just-"  
Maes was cut off by Roy "Ed do you still think about what happend in resembol?"the question threw Ed off and so he reacted the only way he knew how. Anger. "That's none of your damn business." Ed turned back around to the bathroom to go and look for a hair tie but he was stopped when Maes wrapped his arms around him. "Hey were sorry we won't ask-or well at least warn you. We just want you to be okay kid." Maes knelt down on one knee and looked Edward in his eyes. " I'm not a kid." Maes smiled he held Ed and Edward embraced him calmly. Maes looked up at Roy and mouthed "Idiot" Roy sighed "Come on guys." Edward let go of Hughes. "Wait I need to get a hair tie." Then both men sighed. Edward went to the bathroom and Hughes walked over to Roy. "I see why your alone." "Ugh I'm alone by choice not because I'm an ass hole." Roy and Maes smiled at each other. "Go easy on him he's not a soldier." "I know."  
••••••••••••••••••••  
When they arrived at Roy's office they all sat down on the couch. "So you didn't notice anything when you went to the site?"  
"No but we have a surviver were going to interview at the hospital." Roy said  
"What a surviver!"  
"Yeah he was attacked last night ."  
"This is great."  
••••••••••••••••  
They were at the hospital and walked into the boys room. "Hello Lenny." Maes sounded sweet. "Your here for the interview." Lenny said tiredly. "I'm Colonel Mustang." "I'm General Hughes." Edward hung his red coat and walked to the other side of the boys bed and sat in a chair. "I'm FullMetal but you can call me Ed." Ed smiled. The boys eyes widen. he's coming for you." They all looked shocked at the boys words. "He's looking for blonde boys around our age. " Ed showed no fear and said "I'll catch that bastard don't you worry."  
"Your good as dead especially if you don't have the eyes." Roy's face looked questionable. "What do you mean Lenny when you say the eyes?" "He kept saying you don't have the eyes none of them did. He said I don't want innocence I want untouched-eyes with the red light." Ed took a big gulp. "What do you mean he didn't want innocence?" Ed asked. "Virgins, he wanted someone who wasn't a virgin but was untouched." That's what I gave up Ed thought... Innocence. Ed tried to keep his poker face but it only caused Eds eyes to show what he was feeling. When they finished the interview Ed ran to the bathroom a threw up. He felt so sick. Ugh. When he came out of the bathroom stall Maes and Roy were there starring with worried faces. "I'm taking you off this case." Roy said "you can't the Fuhrer put him on this case." Maes retorted. "I'm fine I just was already feeling nauseous from my dream or nightmare. I'm fine don't worry." "I still don't like you on this case."  
"Alright let's go." Ed rinsed his mouth out. Roy kept looking at him threw the review mirror. Ed kept unbraiding and re-braiding his hair out of deep thought. "I gave it up." Ed said in a whisper. Roy looked as Maes "what did he say Hughes?" "He said he gave it up." Maes shrugged. They arrived at the office reviewing the case files. Roy and Maes kept looking at Ed. Ed was just trying to numb his thoughts by focusing on the case. "Ed... Are you okay." Maes spoke with a gentle tone. "Yes." Ed smiled his eyes telling the real truth. Ed took off his coat and his black jacket. He was getting hot because he was upset." Roy took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Ed watched secretly admiring his superior officers body a slight blush came to his face. Maes watched Ed every movement. "See something you like FullMetal." Roy said. Eds blush was full on now and Maes looked at Ed questionably. Ed just grumbled "No go to hell Colonel Bastard" Roy chuckled and sat on the couch that Ed was on. Ed scooted away secretly even though his body yearned to be close to Roy's. Ed began his nervous ritual of braiding and un-braiding his hair. "Are you okay Ed you seem...nervous." Roy said un noticing of all Ed signs that he liked him. Maes rolled his eyes at his clueless friend. Roy moved next to Ed and put his hands on his forehead. Ed looked away. Roy grabbed his chin and looked at Ed dead in his eyes. Roy instantly noticed Edwards rose colored blush across his face. "Stop go away-move." Edward tried scooting away and ended up falling off the couch. He stood up frantically "I need to get some air." He ran out the room.  
••••••••••••••••••  
"Once again your an idiot." Maes said  
"What for once I'm being caring and I'm an idiot."  
"Think about it Roy. He's 15 yrs old."  
"I know how old he is."  
"Think playboy- did you see how hot and bothered he was getting, he was blushing the closer you got to him."  
"Oh, he likes me- Ed... Likes me?"  
"Right you are Roy ma boy. Just don't hurt him."  
"Hurt him it's just a crush it'll fade."  
"Oh come on what if he really likes you I've noticed the way he looks at you secretly."  
"Oh yeah the unspoken words." Roy said sarcastically. Maes shook his head.  
••••••••••••••••••••  
Ed was outside and standing next to him was Richard from the other night

"Hey are you okay." Ed looked up "yeah I just needed some air." "You must like someone." He said coolly. Ed blinked and began blushing because his body loves betraying him. "By that blush I'll take that as a yes. She's lucky." Ed just laughed. When Richard walked up to him face to face Ed moved back towards the wall of Central Command. "Tell me are you like this around her." Ed couldn't speak his body felt heat. Richards lips were almost against his. "Or I meant to say, are you like this around him" Ed felt a sort of power in himself for a second and not the usual power he felt, "Only for him." Ed said pushing Richard back some. Richard smirked And Edward walked away from him. "tease." Richard said. Ed was back inside Central and he was calm again. What the hell was that outside he question himself. That guy is too pushy.  
••••••••••••••  
He opened the door and Maes was gone. "Where did Maes go?" "He needed to make a call are you?"  
"Okay-yeah" Roy walked up to him. "No your not, I know you Ed."  
"That's the best thing about you Mustang your the only one I can't fool."  
"Your going to tell me then right."  
"No chance in hell Mustang." Hughes came in. "Now FullMetal." Ed turned around giving him the cold shoulder. "Tell them your innocence is gone" Truths voice whispered in his head. He felt sick again. "I don't feel good and go to hell Mustang good night Hughes." Ed slammed the door in his way out.  
"Idiot." Maes said Roy just took a deep breath.  
••••••••••••••••  
More chapters coming tomorrow please comment.


	3. Fiesty

Edward was in the library with Al doing some research on the philosophers stone. He couldn't help but think about the fact that he gave up his... Virginity for Al, but was Innocence really his virginity? Did that make him no longer a virgin? Would sex feel.... What does it matter anyway. Not like I care.... But I have so many unanswered questions. "Brother don't get so frustrated we'll find away to get our bodies back." Ed looked at Al he didn't realize his frustrations were easily seen. Sadly he wasn't frustrated about the stone it was what he had to give up that made him upset. "Maybe you should take a break, work on that case." "I ugh... I'd rather be helping you-us." Then in walked Havoc intuited the brothers conversation. "Hey boys."  
"What are you doing here Havoc?" Al said with a smile in his voice.  
"I came here to get Chief, Mustang wanted you, me, and Hughes to come over to his place and go over the case." Al looked at Ed and gestured him to go. "Fine but I'm only going because you said so Al not that Bastard."  
"You two fight like a married couple." Jean chuckled. "Shut up Havoc." Ed stomped his way to the car. "See ya Al." "Bye Havoc."  
•••••••••••••  
They arrived at Mustangs Manor and Eds mouth dropped. "What the hell! Did everyone who faught in Ishval get mansions as a reward?"  
Jean laughed "Actually Mustang comes from a rich family, he's old money." "Of course he is. He's got Prince syndrome like a bitch." Jean knocked on the door and Hughes opened the door. "Come in in guys!" "Where's that Bastard at?" Hughes laughed "oh he's upstairs Ed could you be a doll and get him for me I need to talk to Jean." Ed shrugged "yeah right after I clock him in the face." Ed went upstairs and his dilemma hit him. "Which room is he in there's like twenty of them!" He saw a room with a light on and went in. He closed the door behind him and he heard him turn off the shower. "Hey bastard Hughes told me told me to come get you." "Oh did he." Out of the bathroom comes Roy wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. Ed hated fate because he was always fates bitch. He looked away and decided the more idol threat he made the better he could suppress his want. "Yeah yeah, but I insisted on clocking you one good one before we go down stairs." Roy chuckled "I like to see you try," Roy walked towards Edwars but Ed moved his back against the door. "Hand me that robe hanging on the door-if your tall enough to reach it." Roy said grinning smugly. "Fuck you! And no get it your damn self-ugh I'd live to punch that smug look off your face Bastard." Roy took a step forward, his body up against Eds. Ed couldn't help but blush. Roy grabbed his robe. "You know someone might say you have a crush on me how mean you are to me." Roy looked sensual starring at Ed no doubt trying to get a rise out of him. Ed took in a deep breath inhaling Roy's sensual and manly sent. Roy pushed his body closer against Ed. Filling up any space between them. A small sound escaped Ed. Ed felt a feeling come over him. Heat flew over him. He felt it an electric charge in his body. Chemistry. Roy's left hand was on the nape of Eds neck. He leaned down to his ear and whispered. "Down boy" "huh?" And Roy opened the door. Ed fell. "Good boy now go down stairs an tell them I'm coming." He closed the door. When he came out he was dressed but Ed was still on the floor sitting down. "Why didn't you do what is tell you?   
He held his hand out but when Ed grabbed his hand he pulled him down and Roy fell on top of him. Roy was shocked then Ed flipped him over so that he was sitting on top of Roy. ""One of these days your going to get it threw your control freak head that I'm not your pet pretty boy." Ed got up and walked down stairs. Hughes came and he had saw the whole thing. "You deserved that." Hughes helped Roy up. He smirked. "What are you thinking?" "He's fiesty-I love it." Roy said walking down the stairs. He walked passed Ed. They all sat down in Roy's living room. Edward and Roy's eyes met. "Let get to work men." Roy said never losing that military edge in his voice. "Lenny was almost killed again and this time he said the killer said he was looking for the blonde boy with eyes like roses."


	4. Censual

"Is he looking for an Ishvalan?" " "No Mustang he can't be or he wouldn't be killing blondes. He's got to be looking for a specific person he's seen before." Roy knew Ed was right but he couldn't even have a possible clue on who could this wonderous boy be. He was very lost. "Great a new lead that just complicates everything." Havoc said sounding defeated. "Maybe we should pay him a visit again, Lenny helped us before." "I think your right Hughes we should visit him again."  
••••••••••••••••  
They arrived at the hospital an went to Lenny's room. "Oh great your back." Lenny said sarcastically. "Yeah yeah I'm sure you'd be happy to never see us again, but we need some help." Ed wasn't in the mood for Lenny's attitude at all he needed this case to be over with, it was making his life more complicated.

"Okay so is there anything you remember about the man a name, a face, voice anything?" Hughes said kindly. "He liked to coax a lot of young boys, he was good at that... I even fell for it. He'd make me feel safe, but um there's something I do remember." He sounded nervous to say. "It's okay you can tell us, we won't tell anyone this case stays between everybody in this room." Roy made his voice less military and more softer. Ed had never thought he'd hear his voice so gentle. "Okay well I'm... I like-" "Men." Hughes interjected sweetly. Lenny blushed. "Yeah that, well when we were about to... Sleep with each other about I don't know 10 mins in he looked into my eyes and then he got angry and said you don't have the eyes. He said he'd seen this boy before. He said he'd seen him were the ski was bigger, were the grass seemed to stretch." "That's a bit of a puzzle." Havoc said breaking the seriousness. "No that was really good Lenny. You rest up and thank you." Roy said catching that military tone again. "What a dream you are Colonel Mustang." Lenny seemed fancied with him. "FullMetal are you coming?" Ed had kind of stared of when Roy winked at him Ed felt his heart skip a beat and he blushed. "Oh." Lenny said "you like him don't you Ed, good choice." "Shut the hell up!" Roy chuckled and left out. "So you don't like him?" "He's mine." Ed said in a whisper, Lenny laughed. "Your cute like that Ed." "Yeah yeah I know."  
••••••••••••••••••  
They were back at Mustangs estate trying to figure out the meaning of the slight puzzle Lenny had given. Roy was thinking and every time he thought about that riddle he couldn't help but look at Ed. His mind was thinking faster then his conscious. Why do I keep looking at him? He was filling dazed and out of it he got up and they all watched him. "I need some fresh air." He walked out of the room. That's when it hit Roy. "That riddle was about the country, the ski being so larg is because in the country there aren't a lot of buildings so it looks like more ski." "Yeah and there's a lot of grass out there!" Havoc said like it was a bran knew idea. Roy gave him a look that said obviously. Havoc groaned in a annoyance. "Now what blonde boy do we know with a raspy voice who comes from the country?" "I know what your saying Roy-you think it's Ed." Hughes said. "No I know it's Ed, he must've followed Ed here to Central." "What if he's looking for Alphonse?" Havoc questioned, "I mean before Alphonse got put into the suit of Armor he was in Resembol, maybe that's why he's looking for him he can't find him because he doesn't know Alohonse is in the Armor." "Not a bad thought-but what color was Alphonse hair before?" "It was a few shades darker then Ed and his eyes were brown-he looks like his mother." "Well Roy ma boy if that's the case it's got to be Edward he's looking for,but the only thing that doesn't fit are the red eyes like roses. That's what makes me not believe it's him." "I know Hughes, but it all points to Ed. How bout we just keep a close eye on him-but we can't tell him our suspicions, I think Eds holding a key piece of information from us." They knodded in agreement. Ed came back in. "Hey I'm starved what's for diner bastard?" Roy rolled his eyes. "Antony!" "Yes sir?" "Is diner ready?" "It'll be done in an hour." "Okay thank you, can you bring in some wine?" "Yes master." "Ed diner will be ready in an hour why don't you get cleaned up." Ed rolled his eyes "Okay dad." He said in away tht made Roy grit his teeth. Hughes out his hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't let him get you upset." "I know Maes." ••••••••••••••••• Ed went up stares and took a shower. Then he put on black jogging pants and a white t shirt. He put his hair in a pony tail and went back down stairs. Roy was shocked at Eds more relaxed outfit, he secret admitted how adorable Ed looked in comfy cloths. Ed fell asleep on the couch Across from Roy. Hughes and Maes went home. Roy kept reading on the see while Ed slept. He looked at Ed and he looked different to Roy. Normally he looked so peaceful sleeping but sleep looked censual. Maybe Roy was losing it, maybe it was the wine talking, but it took more to make Roy drunk. Two glasses of wine weren't it. He'd need the while bottle. "Ugh.." A moaned escaped Ed. Roy knew he couldn't be crazy. He walked over to Ed to wake him he couldn't take that look on Edwars face anymore besides it was time for diner. An unreadable sound left Eds mouth. Roy leaned his ears close to Eds lips to listen in. "Don't stop." Eds raspy voice sent sparks down Roy's neck. "Ed wake up." Roy touched him and shook him awake. "Huh" when Ed became coherent his eyes got wide when he realized Roy's lips were inches away. He lefted up onto his shoulders and his eyes focused on Roy's lips pulling him in a seductive trams. Ed leaned in and Roy pulled his body away but Ed leaned in more and ended up falling on the floor. "Ed stop playing around it's time for diner." When Roy stood up he smirked because he knew what Edwards body was pulling for. They ate diner. "Wine Ed." Roy said casually. "Aren't I too young to drink Bastard?" "I drank when I was your age." "But your an alcoholic." Ed snickered. Roy got petty then "Okay pipsqueak then don't drink it-one sip and you'd probably be on the floor!" "Shut up that's not true I'm not a kid! And don't call me pipsqueak Colonel ass hole!" Here they go again this time Ed recklessly grabbed the glass of wine off the table and down the whole thing...Bad idea. He at down feeling fire run. Three his body. "Fuck my life I feel grrra-t I should drink more often." Roy chuckled. He went over to Ed "Can you stand?" "Hell yy-eaz I can." He stood up and stumbled forward and Roy caught him. Face to face now, Ed grabbed his face. Roy was shocked. "Your your good looking up close for a bastad." He swallowed. Roy smiled. And carrieried him to the couch. Ed made an unrecognisable noice. "What is it FullMetal?" "Don't call me that." He said pushing Roy on the floor. Ed fell on too of him. "Kiss me." Ed said. Roy out his left hand on the nape of Eds neck and his right hand in his lower back. He pulled him into a kiss which Ed had happily fell into. Their idea othe kiss seemed harmless to Roy until their lips met with a spark. That chemistry they always seemed to egnite in each other. It was a censual kiss that seemed to heat up quickily. Roy held Edward for dear life pulling him in closer. Exploring each other's mouth. And when Ed moaned in the kissed it turned Roy on extremely and he flipped Ed onto his back so that Roybwas now on top of Ed between his legs. The hard flip on the floor made Ed gasp. He liked the roughness Roy delivered. The fight for dominance was getting heated. What shocked Roy is when Ed turned them so that he was sitting in top of Roy. He moved his body so that their groins rubbed against each other. Ed moaned and Roy gasped in exstacy. "Do you want me Roy?" Ed leaned down and but his ear and whispered "Then take me." Roy flipped Ed hard and grind his body against Ed causing him to moan louder. "Aaaah." Eds noices kept Roy in a trans. He wanted to hear more but then his concious mind said stop. Even thouh his body said yes more. During his thought process Ed bit his lip in the kiss and he ceouldnt help but wonder had Ed done this before. He could honestly say that was the best kiss he'd ever had and he'd kissed slot of men and women. He pulled himself off of Ed . "We have to stop Ed." "No." He grumbled like a needy child. Roy picked him up and carried him upstairs to bed. He fell asleep fast. Roy was actually relieved he stopped himself, he would've kept it going but Ed wasn't sober and he didntbwantbto open that can of worms.


	5. In My Dreams

"Edward why didn't you tell me you gave.... So much of yourself for your brother?"  
"I didn't go think it would matter."  
Roy shook his head disapprovingly "it does matter Ed-you matter."  
"I matter to who else besides Al?"  
"Me you idiot, you matter to me." He walked over to Ed and kissed his lips. "I love you Ed and care about you." Ed blushed. "I care about you too Roy-more then you know." Ed kissed him back, the kiss went from sweet to passionate. Ed held Roy for dear life. "I love you Ed." Whispered against his lips. When Ed opened his eyes in front of him was no longer Roy but him when he was a eleven. His younger selfs eyes were closed, but when he opened them they were rose red and glowing.Truth was behind Ed and he whispered in his ears "Open your eyes young alchemist."  
•••••••••••••••  
Ed opened his eye waking up instantly from him dream. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and looked in the bathroom mirror. A sigh of relief escaped him when he saw his eyes were there normal golden color. He cut the light off got back into bed. Then as he sat there I'm bed he remembered kissing Roy on the floor. His face turned red. "Please Ed come on think he was probly drunk-hell you were drunk. Only in my dreams would he actually like me."


	6. Only If For A Night

Ed couldn't go back to sleep for the life of him. His head was in so much pain. It was getting to an unbarable point. He got out of bed and he felt so nascious. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. He felt awful. He brushed his teeth to get rid of that awful taste in his mouth. He walked into the hallway looking around. He knocked on Roy's room and tapped his shoulder. He woke up instantly. "Full-Ed? What are you doing in here?" "Roy... I don't feel good." He said in an almost whining voice. Roy got out of bed and led Ed to the other side of his bed. "Get in." "But this is your bed?" "I know that, now get in." He walked to his bathroom and opened his medicine cabin ate and pulled out some aspirin and got a glass of water. "Here take this." Ed took it without complant. Ed blushed when he realized Roy's shirt was off. Roy got in the bed and closed his eyes. Ed still was feeling pain. He groaned in pain. Roy sat up in the bed. "Sit up Ed." He said softly. Ed did as he was told-for once in his life. "Take your shirt off." "What I'm not taking my shirt off for you... Ow!" He moaned in pain. "Fuck that hurts." "If you just take your shirt off I can make you feel better." Ed was bright red. Roy started laughing when he saw how red Ed was. "Ed stop being silly." Roy lifted Eds shirt above his head. "Now come over here." "Come over where Bastard were in the same damn bed." Roy rolled his eyes and grabbed Ed and pulled him between his legs. He reached reached in his desk and pulled out some rose oil. He put some in his hands and massaged Edwards shoulders and neck. "Mmm, that feels... Really good." "I know it does, just relax okay." Ed knodded. His headache had gotten a lot lighter. "Feeling better." "Yeah." Naughty thoughts swam in Roy's head. He got to touch his soft tan skin and hear him moan. Roy layed down and pulled Ed down. Ed was squirming in his arms. "Stop moving and go to sleep." Ed kept squirming until Roy turned on top of Ed and kissed him softly. Eds eyes were wide. Roy pulled away. "Huh what was that for?" "For you to stop moving." "You just kiss someone so they can stop moving!" Ed yelled Roy kissed him again. "And so they can shut up." Ed blushed but he turned his body on top of Roy's again fighting for dominance and he kissed Roy. His boldness turned Roy on soon it kept heating up. Roy sat up with Eds legs around him. Roy began kissing Ed neck. "Aaaah. Roy." The sweet sound coming from Ed turned him on. Then came a knock on the door. They looked into each other eyes and Roy held Ed closer. "Only if for a night I could have you just to myself." Ed blushed. "Keep going." Ed whispered. Roy lifted and pushed Ed on his back and pinned his hands down grinding his body against his. "Aaaah yes." Ed moaned they kissed with their breaths heavey. "Roy May boy are you in there?" Roy pulled away from Ed and Ed made a disappointing sound. He opened the door and saw Maes. "What are you doing here?" "Roy it's 10am. Plus thought you might like to know we think we have a new lead on the case, only thing is Eds not going to like this." "Why" "it's his father." Roy's eye went wide. "Why his father, well apparently Lenny said the one who saved him from the killer was Hoeinhiem-plus we can ask him about Ed." "That's true." "I'll wake him up." Maes said "No need he's in my bed." Maes gbe Roy a look. "I had a bad feeling about him being here." Roy opened the door and on Roy's bed sure enough was a beautiful tan blonde with long hair. "I had a feeling you two had a thing for each other." Ed blushed. "Alright well I hate to be the barer of bad news Ed but were going to see your father." "Why the fuck would we do that!" "Calm down and listen." Roy said stearn. "Lenny said your father rescued him so were going to go see what he knows." Maes was still thinking on the fact that these two were together. "Behave Ed." Roy said more gentle. Roy sat on the bed and have Ed a kiss. "Now get dressed." Ed rolled his eyes and went to his room. He was happy as a lamb.  
•••••••••••••••  
"Don't hurt him Roy." Roy knodded "I know he's been hurt enough, but I genuinely care about him."


	7. I Love His Hands

"I can't believe were going to go see this bastard." "Calm down Ed, we need you focused not having a temper tantrum." Roy said with his military voice. Ed rolled his eyes.  
•••••••••••••••  
They arrived at Hoeinhiems home, it was a miniature mansion with a rustic appeal to it. They knocked on his door and Hoeinhiem opened the door. He was intimidating. "Come in gentlemen." The last one to come in was Ed. Hoeinhiem was shocked to see Edward. "Hello Edward." Ed was gritting his teeth, Roy put a hand on his shoulder. Ed took in a deep breath and let it out. "Hi Hoeinhiem." He escorted them into his living room. "What can I help you with." "We need to ask you if you remember anything about the man who attacked the boy you saved." "Well Major Hughes actually I do. He was tall a bit shorter then Colonel Mustang. Brown hair and he kept saying he doesn't have the eyes. He asked where was the blonde boy with the eyes like roses I must find him." "Is that all?" Havoc said. "Well yes after I saved the boy the man had left. Tell me is my son in danger?" Eds eyes went wide with shock over his fathers protectiveness. "Why do you care?" "Because I don't want what happend to those boys to happen to you. Like it or not I'm your father Ed and I love you." "Some father" Ed mumbled. "We're keeping Ed close to us, nothing will happen to him." "Good, thank you Colonel. Now I'd love it if all of you'd stay maybe I could be of more assistance to you. "No we're leaving." Ed said standing up. "Actually that would be great." Hughes interrupted Ed. "What!" Roy covered Eds mouth "Of course we'd love to stay sir." Hoeinhiem smiled. Roy pulled Ed upstairs. "What the hell are you doing Roy?" "Your letting your feelings towards your father get in the way of the case." "No I'm not! We got what we needed." "Fine then you can leave FullMetal if your done here." "Fine Bastard." Ed turned around and Roy grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. Ed was shocked and relaxed in the embrace Roy had him in. When Roy pulled away Ed pulled his shirt so that their lips could meet again but Roy put his index finger infront of Eds lips. "No no no, someone could see us. Later, but your not leaving Ed. Stay with me-stay for me okay?" Ed knodded and Roy gave him one last kiss before they walked down stairs joining the others. They were all sitting at the dining room table. "Hoeinhiem." Roy said giving him a look. "I have a few personal questions I needed to ask you." He looked at Ed and Hoeinhiem caught what Roy was hinting at. "Edward go get cleaned up for diner." "Ugh why is everyone telling me what to do?" "Now Edward." Hoeinhiem said in that very same stern voice he always used. "Fine!" Ed went up stairs stomping. •••••••••••••••• "Now Mustang what is it you need to ask me that my son can't hear?" "It's about Ed, we believe Ed maybe the one the killer is looking for." "Now why is that?" "Well the murderer gave the boy you saved a riddle that we now know was describing the country side. He said he saw him when Ed was younger." "So it seems your still unsure of it's him." "Well there's only one piece of the puzzle missing." Mustang said. "The eyes like roses." Hoeinhiem finished Roy's sentence. Jean was feeling uneasy about this whole thing. He didn't want Ed to be in the middle of some sickos fantasy killing. "Have you ever noticed his eyes changing color?" Havoc said uneasily. "No I haven't I wasn't in Ed and Al's life when they were younger. That would be a good question for Trisha if she was alive. Why don't you test to see if something would trigger his eyes to change. Like getting him angry or sad." "Actually that's a great idea." Hughes said. •••••••••••••• Ed had finished his shower and got dressed. He felt irratated until he thought about kissing Roy. He dazed off for a good 5 minutes til Hoeinhiem interrupted his thoughts. "Edward why are you blushing?" Ed was embarrassed emidiatetly. "No I'm not!" "Who were you thinking about?" "None of your damn bussiness!" "So it was someone you just don't feel like sharing who." "What the hell do you want!" "Edward stop yelling in my house." Ed got quit. Hoeinhiem patted him on his head. "Tell me something Edward. Is there something your hiding from everyone?" "Hmm-well everyone has secrets, you know that your the king them." "Is there a girl you like? Is it Winry?" "I don't like Winry Al does." "Okay is there a girl you like?" "No-hell no." "Why is that?" "I-I don't like girls. I like men..." Hoeinhiems eyes were wide an he was pissed. "I don't think you know what your saying boy." Ed looked away from him. "I'm even happier that you don't approve-" "Edward this is not a game!" "I'm trying to figure out why you give a damn-dad!" Putting a sarcastic imphasis on the word dad. Hoeinhiem walked up toe to toe with Ed. "Because I don't want some mans hands all over my son!" "I love his hand all over me." "I'm on my last nerve with you Edward." "Good because you've been on thin fucking ice since mom died!" Ed was mad he walked past his dad and out the room slamming the door. ••••••••••••• Hoeinhiem went down stairs with the other men. "I got him pretty mad but the only change I saw was how pissed off he just made me. So cross anger of the list." ••••••••••••••• Hughes went up stairs and saw Ed upstairs. He was doing something he rarely did-crying. He was just so upset. The tears flowed down his face. Hughes sat next to him. "Father can be hard." Ed looked up wiping his tears. "Yeah I noticed." "What did he say?" "That he doesn't approve of me liking men." "Oh wow you told him-your brave Ed." "I hate him Hughes." Maes wrapped his arms around Ed. "No you don't you just don't understand him, just like he doesn't understand you. You two will be the best of friends one day." "No we won't" "yes you will, give it time. You know your mother would want you to at least try." "I know she would... I know." •••••••••••••• "Knock said off the list because that didn't do anything either." Hughes said coming down stairs. ••••••••••••• It was at night and they had tried everything. "It just may not be him." Havoc said tired. They all agreed. Hoeinhiem went up stairs and tapped Ed. Ed wasn't asleep his eyes were just closed. He sat up in bed. "What is it Hoeinhiem?" And he didn't expect for Hoeinhiem to hug him. Ed was shocked. "I know you don't believe me Ed but I love you." "So your not mad that I'm...gay?" "Of course I am I'm your father, but I love you never the less." Ed hugged him back. "Okay now go to bed Edward. Get some rest you'll need it to help you grow." "Oh really Hoeinhiem! Who are you calling so small every ounce of sleep counts!" "Good night Ed." •••••••••••••••• It was 3am and Ed tip toed in the hallway going towards Roy's room. He cracked the door and got into bed with him. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and pulled him close. "Sneaky little devil." Ed smirked "Don't call me!-" Roy cut off his shout with a passionate kiss. Ed moaned in the kiss his body begging for more. There tounge a fought for dominance. Ed pulled away breathing heavey. "I want you so bad Roy." "I want you just the same but we can't go any further here. Wait til were back at my place." "Ok..." Ed grumbled. Ed layed his head down on Roy's chest and they both fell asleep. ••••••••••••••• They were now leaving Hoeinhiem's home. Hoeinhiem pulled Ed back and kissed him on too of his head. "Don't be a stranger Ed come more often and tell Alphonse to keep coming." "Yeah yeah old man." He waved "I didn't know Alphonse visits your father." Havoc said confused. "Um it's his father too-and yeah Al visits him every chance he gets." "That's great maybe you'll be joining him?" Hughes looked at him sweetly. Ed blushed "yeah maybe." Roy noticed the exchange. He knew it was innocent but still If he ever saw it happen again he'd have a problem with it. ••••••••••••••••• It was just Ed and Roy now. Roy grabbed Eds hips and pulled him close kissing him at last free to explore each other's bodies. Ed threw his red coat and jacket on the floor and Roy threw his military jacket on the floor. Ed unbuttoned Roy's shirt and slid it off. They made it up to Roy's room naked and in the sheets. Roy kissed his way to Eds nipple and sucked teasing Eds body. Ed moaned. Roy grabbed Eds erection and stroked it. "Aaaah." Then a voice creeped it's way in Eds head "Tell him your not a virgin He won't want you then." "Wait." Roy stopped. "What's wrong?" "I need to tell you something..." "Okay." "I'm not...I'm not" the phone began to ring and it was Hawkeye saying something about the case. "Okay we'll be there. I'm sorry Edward we have to go to the office." Saved by the phone Ed thought. "Yeah okay." •••••••••••••••• They were at the office. Ed was some where in between wanting to tell Roy what he was going to tell him and killing Hawkeye for interrupting. "Fuck.." Ed said in a whisper. He felt like the office was more busy with the news of two more boys being killed. Ed opened Roy's door he looked inside and Roy was talking to Hughes and Hawkeye Ed side eyed her as he walked in. Hughes noticed that. "Roy can I talk to you?" "Ed I can't I'm busy." "But it's important it'll only take five minutes." "Ed I can't." "Fine." Ed sat down on the couch. Hours had went by and even when Roy was free he seemed to be quite in quite busy, Hawkeye was getting in Eds last nerve alway managing to come in when Ed needed to talk to Roy. He swore she was doing it on purpose. Ed was getting hot. He took off his red coat and jacket. "Fuck!" Roy, Hughes, Hawkeye and Havoc turned around instantly. Ed walked up to Roy's desk and slammed his hands down. "What do I have to do to get your attention? Murder!" "You have it." "I've been trying to tell you this for hours! I- where do I even start." "FullMetal I don't have time for your dramatics if your not going to tell me then-" "Yes the hell you do have time!" Ed was thrown back by how Roy was acting. He knew he was an ass hole but damn! "I gave it up!... I gave up my innocence for Al." "What are you saying Ed." Hughes said. "When I had to give up my right arm to Truth tht wasn't all I had to give up. I gave up my innocence as well... He said it was innocence for an innocent. I gave it up...for him. That's what I was trying to tell you." Everyone was quite. Riza covered her mouth. "You you did what?" Roy said worried. "It's done and it's over now that was years ago." Roy got up from behind his desk. "No Ed you didn't you were only eleven." He said grabbing Eds hands. "Well I did." Eds voice shook trying to not cry. "So your..." "No Havoc I'm not a virgin-I haven't been since I was eleven. And Roy... It was worth it-I'd do anything for Al." "What did you just say brother?" Ed turned around seeing Al. "Why would you give up something so prescious that wasn't a fair trade brother how could you? Why would you? And when dad finds out!" "I did it for you Al... I don't care what any of you say. Something that would've ended in a night with someone else I gave away in a split second to save Al and if you ask me that was pretty fair-and dads not going to find out." "But brother" "No Al he doesn't need to know." Roy wrapped his as around Ed. "I'm sorry Edward, I'm sorry you gave up so much to being so young. And I'm even sorrier I didn't listen." Ed was calm now, he even felt relived but it was a hard pill to swallow. "Maybe when we get are bodies back you'll get back your innocence." "Maybe but that does seem like a wierd thing to get back." "It's yours why not." Havoc said. They all laughed. Havoc lightend the mood. But something hit Hughes hard. "Not innocent but still untouched." He said in a whisper.


	8. Rose Petals

After the shock of what Ed had confessed everything had settled down. Ed was sitting on top of the roof of Eastern Command. He felt strange he had never told anyone about it before, but they know now. Yet the only opinion that mattered to him was Roy's. What if Roy didn't want to sleep with him anymore? He seemed like he cared.  
•••••••••••••••  
"Roy you what that means right?"  
Roy sighed "Yeah all signs seem to be pointing to Ed, but we still haven't seen the red eyes."  
"Maybe that guy was color blind." Maes joked.  
"Do you still want him?"  
"Ed? Yes of course I do. Finding this out doesn't change anything. Hey if this guys looking for Ed to be untouched do you think he'd still want Ed if he was...touched?" Maes looked at Roy and chuckled. "Well you'd better get to work then Roy-the sooner the better." Roy grinned as Maes walked out the door.  
••••••••••••••••  
Roy made it home and he was so happy to be away from work. A knock came to the door and when he opened it there was Ed. "I was wondering if you'd come." Ed came in. "Do you still want me?" Ed looked off to side blushing from his own bold question. Roy turned Eds face to his. "Yes..." Instantaneously Ed kissed Roy wrapping his arms around Roy's neck. Roy's arms were around Eds waist. Roy slid off Eds red coat along with his jacket. Ed began unbuttoning Roy's shirt. They felt the heat flowing between them. Once again that chemistry making sparks form on their skin with every touch. Ed wrapped his legs around Roy as he carried him to his bedroom. They pulled away from each other breathing deeply. "I want you so bad Roy." No words could escape Roy he kissed Ed again. Ed became more animalistic as the kiss heated up. Roy unzipped Eds pants and took them off along with his underwear. He stopped and marveled at Eds body. "Your so beautiful." The words Roy had finally wanted to say escaped him. "Shut up Roy." Ed grumbled. Ed walked over to the bed and sat down. Roy could see a change in Eds eyes. He became more seductive. As if he was putting a spell on him, but this was more intentional. Not like the normal unknowing seduction Ed did. He knew what he was doing to Roy. Roy walked over to the bed and he leaned down to Ed and he went to kiss him but Ed moved back on the bed as Roy followed him. Roy hadn't even noticed it but Ed was leading this dance. Roy was between Eds legs. "What do you want me to do to you baby." Ed lightly licked Roy's lips "I want you to fuck me Roy, that's all I want." "I like that feisty side of you." Roy took Eds lips again and took his fingers and circled Eds left nipple and tugged at it lightly. Ed moaned in response. Roy kissed his neck and lightly bit Ed felt like he was losing his grip on reality. Roy kissed down Eds torso. He licked the tip of Eds penis Ed gasped in pleasure. The he took Eds entire length in his mouth and sucked. "Aaaah please keep going-that feels... So good." Roy sucked harder and gripped Roy's hair. "Aaaah fuck" Eds breath was rapid. He felt that pull that coil of sexual pressure in his lower stomach and groin. Ed came hard in Roy's mouth his body jerked but Roy held his hips still. Ed was panting finding it hard to breath. "How's was that kitten?" "That was-amazing." Ed kissed him eagerly. Roy licked his fingers and massaged the entrance of Eds hole. Roy whispered in his ear "I need you to relax ok." "Ok" Ed settled himself getting his breath under control. His body relaxed. Roy slid one finger in slow. He moved it back and forth so Ed could get used to the feeling. Then he added the second finger. Eds body tensed and Roy waited till Ed relaxed. He started scissoring his fingers and massaging him. "Aah what was that?" Ed breathed. "Your prostate, it feels good doesn't it." He said touching his prostate again. Ed ran his fingers threw Roy's hair. Roy couldn't take it any longer he pulled his fingers out and pushed his penis inside Edward slowly. The sudden and much bigger filling sensation shot pain in Edward. Ed gripped Roy's shoulders hard. "It's okay just relax." Ed took a moment to settle himself. Ed nodded giving him the okay to move. Roy moved back and forward. It was uncomfortable for Ed. Roy hit Eds prostate causing Ed to jerk. "Fuck." Roy hit it again and again keeping a teasing pace. Ed clawed at Roy's back. "Mmmh" Ed was feeling that addictive feeling build up inside of him. Every time Roy pushed in he hit his prostate even harder. Eds head lolled back and his eyes rolled in his head, Ed saw his innocence with his eyes closed thin a grin came on his face. When his innocence opened his eyes they were red. Ed came hard scratching Roy's back harder. Roy came after Ed did. Roy looked down at Ed and when Ed opened his eyes they were Rose red. Roy's eyes got wide. "Ed your eyes." He breathed heavy. "Hmm?" Roy reached into his drawer and pulled out a mirror. He handed it to Ed. When Ed saw his eyes he stared back at Roy. "Fuck...me." "Ed it's okay, we know it's you now. So we can protect you." "I don't need protecting Roy." Roy put a finger over Eds mouth. "It's about me and you right now, it's not about the case. Yes we know that your the one he's looking for but right now it's us. It's just us." Ed kissed Roy he never felt so safe in his life. "Okay just us...but don't expect rose petals"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep looking for more chapters comment, follow, kudos babes


	9. Jealous

Morning had came and Roy had Ed held in his arms while bit he of them were still asleep. Roy was dreaming about Ed, it was the nicest dream he'd had in years. Ed was having a different dream.  
•••••••••••••  
"So young alchemist was it worth it?"  
"Was wht worth it?"  
"Giving me your virginity-your innocence?"  
"It was worth every damn penny, but you know that."  
"I you know Young Alchemist you never know how much you miss something until it's gone."  
"I'll never regret this!"  
"You resent your self for it already. You'll never forgive yourself."  
"The only thing I regret is losing Al's body... I don't regret giving up innocence-"  
"Virginity, say that you gave up your virginity young alchemist. Let's not sugar coat the sin you've committed against yourself."  
"Fine then I don't regret giving up my virginity-it was worth it. So stop haunting me about it."  
"I'm not haunting you Ed, your guilt is and we both know that. You can deny it to me all day, but can you deny it to him?"  
Truth opened his hands and that beautiful red light was now a mirror. When Ed looked at his reflection it was his younger self. "I...we did this for Al you know that." His your self looked hesitant"I know we did, but was it really worth it? Did we make the right choices?" "Of course we did." His younger self closed his eyes and he was a white light that turned rose red. "So you really have no doubts Alchemist, but there's no way you feel whole." "Whole?" "Don't you feel like there's apart of you missing?" "No Truth I don't! Look I don't know what your looking for but I don't feel... I." He was now toe to toe with Truth. "Go on Alchemist... Lie threw your teeth or can you not even lie about the fact that you do in fact feel different. I know you do, because you were only eleven and you were no longer a virgin." Ed held his head down. Truth was right.... He did in fact feel different. "Now this is the mark you'll bare every time you feel pleasure. Ed looked at the reflection of himself in Truths mirror his eyes were rose red. "But it was worth it right..." •••••••••••• Ed woke up suddenly. Roy woke up instantly as well. "You okay Ed?" "Yeah I'm okay Roy." Ed sat up in bed. Roy pulled Ed in between his legs and kissed his neck. A moan escaped Ed. "I want you Ed." Roy slid his hands down Ed stomach and he massaged Eds penis. "Aaaah" "I like to hear you moan." Ed Ed started to move his body started to move in Roy's touch. "Aaaah, keep going-don't stop." Ed slid his left hand behind him and grasped Roy's length and moved his hand up and down. "Ed your insatiable.." "When you touch me, that feeling is so addictive. I want you every second." Roy could feel his body giving in tho Edwards touch. Roy's was coming close to his release until Havoc came in. "Ss-sorry boss Hughes told me to get you two up-I didn't know Ed was also in here with you." Jean swallowed big. "It's okay will be on our way down." "Hey so are you two together?" "Yes now go!" Ed said throwing a pillow at Jean. "I'm gone." "I don't wanna go to work." Roy complained. "Hey Roy?" "What is it baby?" "Are you okay with everyone in the office knowing about us?" "Yeah I am, because I trust them. They already knew I was bisexual, but I am okay with them knowing-know one else can know though. And you should tell Al." "Fuck me-really." Roy laughed "Come on get dressed baby." •••••••••••• They came down stairs together. When they arrived at the office Ed felt a little nervous seeing everyone at the office. Roy grabbed Eds hand and gave it a little squeez. "I've got you." Ed blushed holding his hand in return and everyone's eyes were open including Al's. "Um Colonel are you and Ed..." "Yes Falman were together." Roy said winking. Everyone's mouth dropped except Riza keeping her poker face strong, but she didn't approve and not because Ed was young. She didn't Patrice because she was in love with Roy. "Sir you have a lot of work to do." "I know Riza." Riza took his coat. "Ed the Colonel will need that report." "Yeah I know." "I'll see you later baby." Roy said Riza winced at the pet name. Roy leaned down and kissed Ed. Everyone watched closely. Ed stood on his toes and kissed Roy back. Roy went into his office along with Riza. Riza didn't even look at Ed and Ed noticed. "What's her deal?" "Brother you and the Colonel are together? I knew you were gay but.." "I know I had planed to tell you but then Roy grabbed my hand and I guess I showed you sooner then telling." "Are you happy?" "Yes" "then I'm happy." Ed smiled big he loved his understanding brother. •••••••••••••••• A knock came to Mustang door. He looked up hoping it was Ed but Ed disinterest knock that would've been too polite. "Come in." "Hello Colonel." "Al what can I do for you." Mustang said with a smile in his voice. "Permission to be honest sir." Mustangs brow raised. Al always tried to tell the truth, what would he say to Mustang that would need permission. "Granted." "Don't you dare hurt him, I mean it Colonel. Brothers been threw a lot. I don't want another tragedy added and though I know it's hard not to have problems in relationships I'm jut giving you a word of advice and caution as his brother. Okay thank you I'll be leaving." The door closed behind Al. Mustang was speechless. "Was I just threaten?" "Tread lightly Colonel your walking a fine line." "I know, I know but this time it's worth it." Riza turned around and rolled her eyes. She wanted the Colonel she was a grown woman, but a young boy seduced the Colonel. She was trying to see it as a faze because normally that's what the Colonel went threw. Yeah just a faze Riza told herself, just another blonde. ••••••••••• Ed walked in unannounced as usual. "Edward you might want to start knocking on the door." Riza said in annoyance. Ed looked at her side ways and rolled his eyes. He's never had a problem with Riza she's always been nice and stern at the same time. Ed had felt some kind of small storm start between them and he couldn't help think tht it's was over Roy. But Roy was his not hers and she would have to deal with it. Edward closed the door and walked over to Roy's desk. He wasn't going to do this but he was marking his territory. Ed walked behind Roy's desk and kissed him. Roy was shocked but in a good way. Riza was pissed. "Sir I would suggest some discrepancy between you and Ed what if someone comes in?" They pulled away from each other. "I know Luitenant. Edward did you finish your report?" "No I'll do it now." Ed sat down on the couch and took of his red coat. Roy hadn't noticed but he stared at Edward for quit some time. Imagining each article layer of clothing falling off. "Sir don't make me shoot you to do your work, because I will." It was like Roy was in a trance. It happend when Ed looked at Roy after they had just kissed. His eyes were red. Riza couldn't seem to get him out of a trance. Then bang! Riza fired a warning shot. Roy snapped out of it. "Right work - I'm on it." Riza looked over at Ed with a question mark. What was he seeing. Ed was a smart mouthed pretty blonde boy who was very young. 15 to be exact. "I'm done Roy." "You two also shouldn't be so formal." Riza added and Ed snapped. "Damn, you got a probly with every damn thing huh Luitenant." Roybwas very shocked at Ed. "Edward you shouldn't be so rude-Luitenant Hawkeye is right at work we should be formal at work." Ed smirked "whatever you say Colonel Mustang." Ed handed Roy his report but when He did Edwards one finger caressed Roy's the touch gave Roy an electric charge. Edward was some how leading this relationship. Then Ed left out slamming the door. "Ed is everything alright?" Falman asked. "Yeah yeah Riza's trying to have a pissing contest with me but she's already lost." Everyone's mouth was opened. "Alright Eds fiesty today." "Brother that's mean." "What I can't help she's jealous."


	10. Beg For it

Riza had left out of the office for whatever reason she needed to. Ed snuck in to see Roy. "Hello Colonel." Roy smirked but he didn't look up. Edward walked over to him. "Why won't you look at me?" "Because when I do I get distracted." "Okay well let's see how good you are at ignoring me." Edward crawled under his desk. He's not going to do that is he? Roy questioned Eds motives mentally. Then he felt Ed tug at his zipper and undo his belt. "Hey Ed cut it out." "It's FullMetal at work Roy." He felt Eds breath caressed his penis and he jerked slightly. Ed licked the tip of Roy's penis. Roy gasped at the sensation. Ed was trying to kill him. Then Ed completely took Roy's length in his mouth. Licking and sucking. Roy's breath was heavey. It felt too good. Edward had to be a criminal mastermind. "Ed." He breathed. A knock came to the door, but Edward didn't stop. "Ed someone's here." He whispered but Ed being evil kept going. "Sir it's Havoc." He peeked his head in. Roy took a deep breath he needed to control his voice but he'd rather not at the moment. "Here's some papers that the Fuhrer says he needs." Roy just took the papers without saying a word. "I'm leaving sir." Roy shewed him away. When the door closed Edward sucked hard and grasse his teeth lightly. A low moan escaped Roy he felt breathless, his left hand had a death grip on the edge of his desk and his right and gripped Eds braid. Edward took Roy's length in completely and sucked hard. Roy came hard and strong. Ed swallowed all of Roy. "Fuck Ed." Ed was breathing heavey and he stood up whooping his mouth. "It's FullMetal at work he said breathless." Roy chuckled. "Your cruel for the Hero of the people." "You loved it." Ed smirked leaving the office.  
•••••••••••••••••  
It was later on in the day. Roy and Hughes were talking. "It's Edward. His eyes were red." "You saw them what aided them?" "I'm guessing pleasure causes them to show." "By that answer I'm guessing you tests your hypothesis?" Hughes smirked "yeah." "I wonder will he still want Ed if he's in his words 'untouched'?" Roy shrugged we won't know until he strikes. "This is one complicated case." "No wonder he Fuhrer wanted to keep it under wraps."  
••••••••••••••  
"So brother have you and Roy?" "What?" "Have you and the Colonel"-"Roy call him Roy Al it's okay, I can't say Colonel without filling too formal." "Oh right, have you and Roy had sex." Eds face was red "huh your not suppose to know tht are you!" Al laughed "brother it's okay I was just curious." "Um well you are my brother so um yes we have. Last night to be exact." "Did it hurt?" "Yeah at first but then it felt good. Wow this is so uncomfortable." Ed blushed "your silly Ed. So what are your plans with him today?" "Making him beg for it." If Al's mouth could drop it would. "Brother the mouth on you-I need to wash you mouth out with soap." Ed laughed  
•••••••••••••


	11. Desire

Edward was walking around in a circle. He was feeling out of it. Last night he slept at the dorms with Al. He told Mustang he didn't feel like spending the night which made Roy complain. This feeling was weird. He walked back to the dorms and decided to skip going to work.  
••••••••••••••  
"Lieutenant Hawkeye." "Yes Colonel." "Where's Edward." "FullMetal did not report in today sir, I thought he maybe at your manor?" "No he stayed with Al last night?" "Is everything okay?" "Yes, but I wonder where he is?" "He probably skipped today and is at the dorms." "That's true, but still if he doesn't show up by 12 send Havoc." "Yes sir."  
••••••••••••••  
"Your so beautiful, I had to see you just once. Show me your eyes." Ed felt warm skin touch his cheek in his sleep. He told himself it was just Mustang. "Cut it out." "Show me your eyes." Ed woke up panting from the shock of the other voice. He looked around but didn't see anyone. Then someone grabbed him. "Don't you dare turn around my pet." "Who the hell are you?" "I'm yours." He slid his hand down Eds sides. He kissed the back of his neck. Ed took his chance and clapped his hands together and flipped forward so his hands could touch the ground. Edward made the floor make a cell so he could catch the guy but he was gone. "Your a feisty one." Ed turn around swinging his fist when the guy grabbed his neck and choked him. Ed kneed the guy in the stomach and he fell off coughing. Ed clapped his hand and made the floor into a cell again. Havoc came in "hey boss you here-hey who's that?" "The murderer." Havoc a mouth dropped. "You got em boss. Let's take him to Mustang."  
•••••••••••••  
They had him in the room for questioning. "Who are you?" Mustang said using that strong military voice. "I want him! Give him to me!" "Who are you?" "Give us the boy." "Who's we?" "My boss." "Who's your boss?" "He wants the boy, he wants his..." "Talk now." "Let me see him and I'll tell you more." "Send in FullMetal." Edward America threw the door. "We've been looking for you." "We? Who's working with you?" Ed said. "We work for a great man of great strength. He seeks you." "Why did you kill all those boys." "I get upset when I can't get what he wants, now that I see you I understand his thirst for you." "Where is he?" "Can I touch you." Eds eyes went wide couldn't believe how a sick in the head this guy was. "No." "Please I need to see if you have the eyes." "No!" Roy said. "Answer the questions and you just may only get life." "Kill me I don't care let me see his eyes and I'll tell you what I know. Equivalent Exchange right-my boss always says that." "So he's an Alchemist?" "Yes Colonel he's a mustang-now let me see his eyes." "You'll do as told." Roy looked at Ed. "How does your boss know him?" "He saw him in Resembol, Edward come here." "Shut up will ya! Hey Roy" Roy leaned down to Ed a little. "This guys not working alone so how are we going to catch his boss-plus he wants to touch me." "I know will find him Ed I promise, did you want to leave?" "No I feel like the more I'm here the more he talks." "Ok baby." Ed blushed lightly. "Unprofessional Colonel." Roy wanted to chuckle but he held it in. "You see it too don't you? You've seen his eyes. It's him isn't it I knew boss was right!" "Focus or you'll be dead."  
•••••••••••••  
A few hours passed. "Let's switch Roy." Said Hughes. Roy left out the room to switch with Hughes when the guy jumped out the seat some how freeing his hands from the hand cuffs. He jumped on top of Ed and pinned him down. "Get the fuck off of me!" Ed wrapped his legs around the guy and flipped over then pinned him down. "He knows about Truth." The man said in a whisper. Eds eyes got wide. "H-how does he know about that." "Tell me Edward how much do they know?" "Everything." The man got quit. "He's coming for you. He wants you and he's coming." Havoc Hughes and Roy came in and separated the two. "That's it he's going to jail." "Agreed Havoc take him away." Roy said  
••••••••••••••••••  
It was later on and they were all at Roy's manor. "Well at least we know what were dealing with." "Your right Hughes now we know the one to worry about is still out there." Ed sighed "this is insane. " "that's an understatement Chief." Jean said tiredly. "Why don't we call it a night. We meet back here tomorrow evening at 6 got it." "Sounds good Roy." Maes said putting a hand on Roy's shoulder.  
••••••••••••••  
Ed was feeling tired too but his body was saying something else. It was saying I want Roy Mustang. " he went up stairs and took all his clothes off and got in the bed waiting for Roy. He brushed his thick and long golden hair and fell to his shoulders beautifully. Antony opened the door. "Young master, Roy has driven master Hughes home and will be back with in a timely matter." "Oh no-you know what's going to happen right." "They'll talk." "Then drink." "And talk some more." "I'll wait it out Antony." "Very well young master."  
•••••••••••••  
It was about 11:45 when Roy came back. He went up stairs. Ed was on the phone with someone. "Yeah I know I'll be by this weekend-tomorrow's too soon. Hoinhiem don't give me grief I know okay bye." He turned around to see Roy. "Miss me." Ed was naked and beautiful. He signal Roy to come over. "Your late." "I'm sorry." Roy kissed Ed and Ed pulled him on top. Ed unbuttoned his shirt. When Roy's hurts was off Roy took off his pants along with his under wear. "Do you want me?" "Of course I do Edward." "Fuck me." Ed whispered in Roy's ears. Things were heating up quickly and Roy turned Edward over on his stomach. He slid his tongue down Edwards back to his anus and his massaged his tongue on Eds entrance. "Aaaah!" Ed was shocked at how good it felt. Eds hand clenched the bed sheets tight. "Ugh." Roy crawled on top of Eds back. Roy lubed up his length. "Get on your knees Ed. Ed did as he was told. Roy slid in Edward slow. Ed took in a deep breath and blew out he did this to relax himself. "You ready?" "Go." Roy moved at a slow teasing pace. "Roy, go faster." Roy started to move faster but not too fast because he didn't want to hurt Ed. It was hard for Roy to control his pace with Ed he felt so good. Roy's body jerked and Ed gripped Roy hip with his left hand. "Are you okay." Roy asked concerned "Roy." Ed said breathless. "Again, do it again." Roy was shocked but he did as instructed Roy thrusted himself into Ed "aaaah, faster" Roy thrusted faster and harder into Ed. His grip on hips began harder. His breathing was heavy. "Ugh Roy harder. Yes keep going!" Ed could feel it that strong yearn in his body being hit over and over harder and harder. Ed closed his eyes and came and then Roy came as well. They were breathing heavy. "That was great." Ed said coming down from his high. "Agreed." ••••••••••••• Roy was asleep now holding Ed close. Ed was asleep too and this time he dreamed of something good and sweet. He dreamnt of Roy. Edward had so much desire and need for Roy, but that was what his body needed. To be fair emotionally Roy was the one holding all the strings. Maybe I can put more in emotionally-yeah that should do it right?


	12. Attraction

"Aaaah!" Ed woke up screaming. "What happend?" Roy shook Ed "calm down I'm here what happend?" "Just another bad dream Roy." "Do you always have them?" "It's been a bit more frequent lately I think it's... It's nothing." Roy grabbed Eds hands "you have to tell me these things Ed or how else can I comfort you?"

I want to be closer to him but I don't know if I can tell him this. "Ed your quite, stop thinking and talk." "Well it's just I keep dreaming about Truth." "That's the thing that showed you the Gate?" "Yeah, I'm my dreams he keeps...he keeps questioning the way I feel." "The way you feel about?" "Giving up my innocence." "There just dreams Ed." Ed shook his head, Roy pulled Ed to his face and have him a light kiss. "Yes, there just dreams, but I'm guessing that maybe giving up your innocence does bother you now that your older and you know what you really have up." "I'm glad I did what I had to do to get Al's soul." "And I don't doubt that, but maybe it just feels unfair that you lost apart of your self." "I didn't lose apart of myself and it wasn't taken I gave it up to save him." Roy was at a lost he didn't know what to say. "Ed you've been threw a lot, you have very right to feel upset. I'm sure that's why you keep dreaming about it." "It doesn't matter." Ed kissed Roy and then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He took his hair down and his cloths off and got in the shower. He felt warm lips kiss the back of his neck. "Roy" he said smiling. He turned around and Roy kissed him. Roy slid his clever tongue in Eds mouth. Roy slid his hand down Ed and gave his cheeks a squeeze Ed put his arms around Roy's neck and melted in Roy's embrace.  
•••••••••••••••  
After their shower they got dressed. Ed was brushing his hair looking for his hair tie. "Looking for something?" He turned around and Roy had Eds hair tie dangling in front of Ed. "Give me that." Ed said reaching to grab it when he put it behind his back. Havoc and Riza knocked in the door. "No." "Why?" "I love your hair down. Come in." They came in the door and Riza wasn't happy with why she had to see. "Stop playing games Roy." Gave him the hair tie laughing. "Coat sir." Riza said as she held it out. She helped Roy put on his coat. Ed decided to tie his hair in a high pony tail today and while he was tying it Roy kissed him. "You ready to go?" When Ed was finished tying his pony tail he smile at Roy. "Yes I'm ready." He wasn't going to kiss Roy until he saw Riza. But he figured a more clever sting would do. He grabbed Roy's hand as they walked out the door with Riza and Jean following behind them. Havoc smiled at the twos affection. Because they were the least affectionate people in the world yet they had the most affection for each other. They got in the car. Riza was driving and Roy was in the passenger seat with Havoc next to Ed. "Ed." Edward looked over at Havoc "Yeah?" "How long do you think you and Roy will be together?" "I don't fucking know." Ed and Havoc laughed "if I did know what would be the point in being with someone and you knew it wouldn't work out? I live in the moment." "Yeah I don't know if I could do that don't you want some one to share forever with?" Ed shook his head "I don't trust forevers... I've never known forever for anything. I used to to think that my mom would be with me forever but she's gone too-so no I'm not looking for some one to share forever with because I know everything has it's exsperation date." Havoc was shocked, this was something he didn't really ever know about Ed. "Does Roy no that?" He looked at Roy in the review mirror and met Roy's eyes. Roy knodded his head. Ed looked back at Havoc "Yeah he knows that." They got out the car and walked into Eastern command and into the office. Roy opened the door letting Ed in first. "FullMetal I need you to re-look at the evidence for the case alright." "I figured you did." "Roy." Said Hughes. "How long have you been here. "About 10mins waiting for you." He smiled. "You have the case files?" "Yup." "Thank you Maes." Ed frowned "where's my thank you?." Maes chuckled. Roy put his right hand on the nape of Eds neck and leaned down and kissed Eds forehead. "Thank you baby." Ed blushed and Roy winked at him. "Aren't you two cute." Maes teased elbowing Ed which made him even rosier. Riza came in and took Roy's coat. •••••••••••••••• Eds head was beginning to hurt looking at those files he decided to take a break and go for some air. He was walking around in a circle at the park, he took his hair out of the pony tail and began his ritual of braiding and unbraiding his hair. "Do you always do that?" A younger mans voice said he looked up and sitting at the park bench was a young man who was tall with light brown hair that was short and nearly styled his eyes were a pale green. He was so put together and his smile was so pleasant. Ed felt something he couldn't explain when he looked at the boy. "Um I guess it's habit-why the hell do you care?" "What are you thinking about?" "None of your bussiness." "Your fussy. How old are you?-12." Ed grumbled "No I'm 15 bastard!" "So your not that much younger than me, I'm 17." Ed rolled his eyes. The boy got up and walked over to Ed. "Can I walk with you?" "No." Ed started walking and the boy walked next to him. "What's your name?" "Edward." "Well Edward your cute." Ed was blushing and he stopped where he was. "What did you just say?" "I said your cute. You must don't hear that often or you wouldn't be so surprised." "Don't you think that's just random to say?" "Did you like it?" "No." "Yes you did." He smirked. And they kept walking but Ed sat down on a park bench and the boy joined him. "You know you never tol be your name?" "You never asked Kitten." "Kitten! Don't call me that!" "Why? I like it." "My names Edward." "I know now I've given you a nickname." "I don't like it." "You mean to tell me no ones given you a nickname?" "Ed is my nickname." "But what does that special someone call you?" He looked at Ed and waited for his answer. "Your silence tells me you don't have anyone." "Baby. He calls me baby." Ed was blushed feverishly now. "Of course you have someone your too pretty not to." "Don't call me that." "Okay I won't say it again. But you better learn not to tell people your with a man. That wouldn't be so great." "I know that." "So why did you tell me." "Any boy comfortable enough to tell another guy he's cute should be fine." The boy smirked. "Well that's true." "So what's your name?" "My name is Rin. How long have you been with your boyfriend?" "A couple of weeks." "So it hasn't Been that long?" "Nope, what about you? Is there someone your with?" "No there isn't." "Do you like men...or women?" "Men. I'm guessing you only like men." "Yeah." "He's lucky you seem really bright ." "Yeah yeah." Rin laughed and smallest at Ed. "Can I do something?" "What is it you want to do?" "May I?" Ed knodded skiptically. Ring took Eds hair tie and ran his fingers threw it. "It's so soft. Where down for him" "it's easier to mange when it's up." "I'm serious wear it down around him-he'll love it." "Okay I ll see you then Rin." ••••••••••••••••••••••• Edward walked back into the office with his hair down and his red jacket off. The grin on Roy's face showed his satisfaction. Ed walked around Mustangs desk and kissed him. Riza wasn't happy and Hughes could see it. "Did you miss me bastard." Roy smiled "Yeah, missed you baby." Ed was sitting on Roy's lap with his legs wrapped around him. They could do this because very one else had gone home. The only people there was Hughes, Jean and bitter Riza. Hughes and Havoc liked seeing the two together. "They are the pure example of irony." Hughes chuckled. "Agreed." Said a smiling Jean. "We need to talk about this case baby." "Alright." Roy kissed Ed before got off him. When Ed was standing up he stood on his toes and pulled Roy down by his collar and whispere in his ear. "If you keep kissing me like that I won't be able to control myself." Roy kissed him again. Ed knugged him to stop. "The eyes you say you've seen them right?" "Yes." "I'm thinking it happens when he feels a build up of emotions." "That makes since Chief." Havoc said. Hughes knodded. "Please stay calm Ed." Hughes said. "You houldnt ever be alone eithe you shoul stay with Roy." "Hey I can take are of my damn self." "Ed you really should be alone." "I can handle myself." "Not in this case, we don't know whiny his guy is but we know he knows you." "This is bullshit." "Ed is there away you can speak to truth?" Roy said. "Yeah there is." Their mouths dropped. "How?" "It's going to sound wierd but it's almost like a spell. It's alchemy but it's like a ritual. I'll be out for a while, and whatever you do don't fucking touch me. " "okay let's do it." ••••••••••••••••••• They were in one of Roy's many rooms in his mansion. "You ready Ed?" Ed knodded at Hughes. Ed drew a perfect pentacle with candles at each point of the star. Ed was in his tank top and leather pants. He layed down with his hair sprawled beautifully on the floor. He cut his left hand and clapped his hand and slammed them on the floor. The energy from Ed was different. It was red and dark. Eds eyes turned red and he closed them. "Hello my young Alchemist back with questions." "Why does this guy want to kill me." "He wants your power." "My power? My alchemy." "You have more than alchemy Edward you have something more-magic." "Magic?" "I get a question now." "Equivalent exchange." "Yes, so do you like him?" "Roy?" "Rin?" "He's nice I think we can be friends." "I know you believe that but your body will always betray you Edward." Eds breath hitched. "Okay yes I feel an attraction to him but I would never leave Roy. " "that's fair but that's all I'll let you ask." "Wait what one question!" "He knows a lot about you-more then Roy knows." "That's a damn lie." Truth smirked "good bye young alchemist. ••••••••••••• Eds body rose off the ground and he dangled mid air. They all went to reach but they remembered Ed said not to touch him. Rolled crawled into the circle and when Ed fell he caught him. Ed woke up with rose eyes. "Baby." "Roy." He said faintly. "I know w-why he want m-me." Ed breathed deeply. "What?" "I have magic, it's the reason why my alchemy is so strong. " everyone was shocked Riza came into the circle with water. Wen though she fel jealous of Ed and Roy's relationship she still loves them both. Ed drank the entire glass of water. His rose eyes were fading. "Come on let's take you to be." ••••••••••••••••• Ed was sleeping in His room in Roy's place. He was out cold. But he was dreaming. ••••••••••••••••• He felt that sexual pull in his groin and lower stomach. "Aaaah yes there." Ed moaned. "Rin that feels so good." When he realized who's name he said he covered his mouth. But that feeling was taking him. Rin lefted up his head "You like it Ed I'll only stop if you don't like it." Rin continued sucking him hard. Ed was close to his release. He couldn't even deny how good it felt. His grip in Rins har was tight. "Fuck me aaaah" Ed came and then he woke up. His eyes were pink the red was fading. ••••••••••••••••••• Ed got out if bed and took a shower Antony came in and noticed the sweat in the sheets and changed them. Ed came out of the shower tired. He walked to Roy's room lazily. He thought about the dream and shook his head. Roy was the one Ed wanted Ed knew it. Rin was just a really attractive friend-right? He opened Roy's door and saw Roy laying sensually in the bed. Ed took off his tank atop and leather pants even his boxers. He crawled in the bed almost like a cat. "Baby what are you doing you need to rest." But Ed was in a trance he had one thing on his mind. "Kiss me." Ed said needily. Roy wanted Edward bad at this point but he knew he was tired. "I know you want me." Ed unzipped Roy's pants slid his hand down grabbing his length then he stroked him. Ed moaned. "Fuck Ed." Ed sat in Roy's lap massaged oil onto his penis then Ed sat on Roys hardened length letting the length fill him. "Aaaah Roy" he breath Roy's breath was heavey. Ed moved his body as Roy moved adding to the pleasure. Roy squeezed Ed ass grasping his hips and moving him. And he did he hit that spot. Ed scratched Roy's back leving scares in his path. Roy kissed and licked Ed neck as Ed road Roy roughly. And it sort of hit Roy that Ed wasn't gentle. Ed liked his rough and hard but he needed to test his theory. He bit Ed's neck Ed moaned louder "aaaaah Roy, that feels so good." Ed said in his ears. Yes theory confirmed. Roy sucked eds nipple. Roy soon came and Ed followed. They were breathing heavey. Ed was laying next to Roy. "I'm not done with you." Roy said. "What are you going to do." Roy took Eds entire length in his mouth and sucked . Ed could barely speak. Roy continued sucking. He was seeking to see how rough Ed like it. Roy swallowed Ed more. Ed could feel Roy' throat. Ed was getting there the built up was starting. Roy lifted his head a licked the tip of eds penis. "Please don't stop." "Whatever you want." Roy sucked and licked he ran his teeth lightly on Eds erection. Ed tightly gripped his hair moaning. Ed wasn't getting there fast enough for his own liking. "faster." Roy purposely didn't listen Eds hand was tight in Roy hair. He held his head still while he moved his lower body back and forth hard. Luckily Roy didn't have a gag reflex. Ed came hard into Roy's mouth. Ed let go of Roy's hair. Panting and sweating. "Fuck Ed-well at least I know you like it rough now." Ed knodded. His eyes glowed feverishly red. But. He was still so beautiful and sexy.


	13. Touch

Ed was at the library sitting on the floor doing some research on the Philosophers Stone. But something was in his mind that was preventing him from really getting into the research. Sex sex sex. That all he could think about. That addictive feeling he loved. "Dammit." He said closing the book. Why was he feeling so hit and bothered. "Can't get your mind out the gutter." He looked up an it was his beautiful new friend Rin. "What do you want?" "You." He said smiling. Rin sat down next to him. "What are you reading?" "None of your damn bussiness." "Oh top secret huh." "What are you doing here." "I'm stalking you clearly." He whispered in Ed ears. Ed wanted to melt when Rin whispered in his ear. Ed had to control his emotions he didn't want to show his eyes to anyone. Ed scooted away from Rin. Rin chuckled and moved closer to him. Ed scooted away again. "Kitten what are you doing?" "It's Edward." "Kitten shhh it's a library remember." Ed grumbled. He scooted away more. Rin grabbed Eds ankle and pulled him. Ed fell on his back. Rin crawled between Edwards legs. E was blushing. Rin leaned down. "Ed your blushing I'm flattered." "Get the hell off of me." "You don't want me to." "Yes I do." Rin whispered in his ear "what more do you want me to do to you-because your head and heart is telling you loyalty but your body is screaming touch me." Ed pushed him off and he stood up. "What hell is wrong with you I told you I have someone." Rin stood up. "I'm not dumb Edward, I understand that and I wouldn't come in between that but what's wrong with giving your body the medicine it's craving." "Shut up." "It's true and you know it." Rin walked up to Ed. There was no space between them. "No tell me the truth, you want something more to happen." Ed turned away but Rin grabbed his face and turned it to his. He was an inch away from Eds lips. "Stop." "You don't mean it." "Stop, dammit" Rin kissed Eds neck Ed felt so good when he kissed his neck but his head was screaming why are you doing this. Stop he told himself. When he tried to push Rin away Rin bite his neck. "Aaaah, stop please." Rin slid his hand own and touched eds erection. Ed pushed him off. "Were not doing this-if you don't know how to be my friend then don't." Ron grabbed and pulled him into a kiss. Eds body was betraying him. He was turned on. Rin pulled away. "You like me, and you want me." Ed was catching his breath from the kiss. "Fuck off " "be honest with yourself you liked." Ed left out of the library. He went to Roy's house. Antony took his coat. "Where's Roy?" "He's upstairs in his study young master." ••••••••••• "Roy I need to talk to you." Roy looked up from his desk. "What's wrong?" "He kissed me." Roy looked at Ed dead in his eyes. "Did you kiss him back?" He said calmly. Ed noticed the military tone in his voice. "No I didn't." "How did this all start?" Ed walked over and sat on Roy's desk. "Well I was in the library doing research and he came in talking to me and then, it ended up with him kissing me." "Did you like it?" "What?" "Did you like him kissing you?" "No, all I could think about was you." Roy stood up and kissed Ed. Ed kissed him back. Roy took off Eda black jacket. "What do you like Ed?" "You." Roy smiled. "Your cute Ed." "Your not mad?" "No I'm not mad, you didn't do anything wrong." "What about sex? Do you like sex?" "No. I love sex." Roy looked at Ed for a moment. "That can get you into a lot of trouble." "Not as long as it's with you." "What will happen when your away from me?" "I don't know?" "Let's see how long you last." "Huh why the hell would we do that!" "Because I want to see how you do." Hughes came in "Am I interrupting?" "No" Roy said smiling. Ed grumbled. Ed hopped off Roy's desk and went to his bed room. ••••••••••••••••


	14. Addict

I can't sleep, I've been up for hours. My body is screaming at me. It's been three days since me and Roy have had sex. I can't last much longer. This is stupid, I don't know what made him do this to me. He probably secretly is paying me back for Rin kissing me. "Ugh." Ed's body was on fire. He took his hair down and let the thick golden lock fall loosely. He was in his black leather pants that clung to his body with a grey tank top. Ed walked into Roy's study. He looked almost like a cat he walked over to Roy and slid his hands down Roy's chest. Ed kissed his neck. Roy made a low moan. "Take me, my body needs you." Ed whispered. Roy turned around in his chair breaking their embrace. "Your dying aren't you?" Ed shook his head. "Well suffer." "Why are you doing this?" "I'm having my own little experiment with you." Ed sat in his lap with his legs wrapped around the chair. Ed kissed Roy Hungrly. Roy embraced it, Eds soft lips were wild like his tongue. Ed moved his lower body stroking Roy with his hardened erection in his pants. "Your very hyper sexual." "Shut up and fuck me." Ed breathed. "No." "Yes, take me, fuck me, do whatever you want to me." "Just wait a little longer. And you can't be with other people." "I figured since we were together w already knew not to be with other people." "Okay so you know." "Don't make me beg." "Id love to hear you beg." Ed moved his lowers body and kept a torturous pace. "Ed-stop." Roy tries to keep the pleasure from his voice. "And do you want me?" Ed jerked Roy's grip on eds hips tightned. "You can't lie you miss me." "I do but Ed." Roy was cut off when Ed pulled Roy's length out of his pants and stroked him. Then Ed got on his knees and started sucking. "Ed-aaaah" Ed sucked and licked every part of Roy's erection. Roy was close. Ed sucked until Roy came I his mouth and he swallowed every bit of cum that came from Roy. Eds eyes were rose red. Roy was breathing heavey. "I knew you wanted me ." Ed said with a grin. ••••••••••••• Ed was in library again with Rin. They laughed and talked . "I'll see you Rin." Rin walked up to Ed. "Bye Kitten." He kissed his neck and it sent shivers down his spine. Ed took a deep breath attempting to restrain his bodies need for touch. "Edward." "Yeah." "You seem flushed." "Nope I'm fine see you later." Ed turned around but Rin wrapped his arms around him. Rin whispered in his ear. "How bad do you want it." He bit his ear and kissed his neck pinning Edward against one of the book shelves. "Stop it." "How long has it been." "That's none of your bussiness." Rin grabbed Edwards hardening erection. "Your hard for me." Ed moaned. He tried to move his body but he for some reason couldn't. He turned Edward around and saw his rose red eyes. " its touch." "What are you talking about?" "Rose red eyes that seduce and control, the legend was true. Your a witch." " Wait what legend?" " Edward your in danger, he's looking for you." Rin looked scared Eds body found away to move and shook Rin. "Talk to me Rin." " I need to speak to your boyfriend." "You want to speak to"- "yes Colonel Roy Mustang I know he's your boyfriend." "How?" "I've been watching you. Look I'll explain everything." •••••••••••••••••• Ed came in the office like lighting. "Havoc, Riza." Ed sai snapping he came Ito Roy's door without permission. "Edward what are you doing?" "Roy." "Colonel Mustang." Roy corrected. " Roy, we have a major lead on this case." Roy's attention was fully on Edwards words now. "Rin knows who's looking for me." Everyone's mouth dropped. "It's true I know him." Rin said calmly. ••••••••••• They were all sitting on the couches Roy was holding Eds hand and Riza was net to Roy in the other side while Havoc and Rin sat on the same coach. "He's an older man, he's been looking for you for some time now. He's tall, broad with black hair. I need saw his face but this much I did see. He wants your power. Eds not just an Alchemist, he's a witch. So he has powers beyond any regular alchemist." "That must've been what Truth was talking about." Ed said. "When someone gives up their innocence they gain magic, but Truth doesn't give this to just anyone. Giving up your innocence can only go to a selfless act." "When Ed gave up his innocence he gave it up for his brothers soul." Riza inquired. "Yes." "So how do you know this?" "The man had a journal of a young boy from 1807 who have up his innocence for his boyfriends soul. He documente the events. And the person is not only easily seduced but can seduce others and make then do whatever they want them too. It's his magic. Touch is what makes his eyes change. On every fullmoon your eyes will be red and if your are outside under the full moon your powers grow." "Damn it." Roy said. "This case is getting more and more complicated." "He wants you ba Edwafd and in the worses way."


	15. Full Moon Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying the story please comment and like also kudos. I will continue writing on this crazy story kisses dolls

Edward and Roy were at home in Roy's study. The topic at hand was a sensitive one. An they both are having different opinions. •••••••••••••••••••••••• "You can't control what your body wants because of what you gave up. Was it worth it Ed seriously." "Look I love my brother more than anyone or anything so yeah I think I got a pretty good deal. I don't give a damn what you or anyone else says." "Ed..." Roy said in a faint whisper. "I love Al too. And you but it's just so much harder for you now." "Roy it's okay it's just you and me, and that's how it'll stay I'm not going anywhere." "I'll do my damnedest to protect you and care for you. He said holding Ed close his arms around his waiste and Eds arms around his neck. "Then fuck me. I'm serious you have me mentally but if you don't have me physically then someone else might and it'll be out of my control." "That's the thing that pisses me off about this Ed. You being easily swayed by any damn body." "Well it's not my fault!" "I didn't say it was! It just shouldn't be so hard for you or me." "You! Roy what's so hard for you?" "Being with you! I have to be worried and paranoid about every time you leave the house!" "That's not true!" "But it is that's the reality of this Ed! And that boy who kissed you-did you kiss him back or did you just let it happen." Ed took a deep breath and slapped Roy with his flesh hand. Roy's eyes got wide and when Ed was leaving Roy grabbed him. "Something I said must've been true if your leaving." "You know what Roy have a nice damn life without me. Since your too damn afraid to be with me. Tell me how can a boy half your age be such a problem for Colonel Roy Bastard Mustang to handle." "Handle." Roy said sharpe as he eyed Ed. "Yeah because you can't handle me and you never could because your not man enough." Roy grabbed Ed roughly and pinned his right arm behind his back then bent Ed over hard. "Ow what are you doing?" Ed moaned in his words. "Giving you what you want so badly." Roy slid eds pants down and. Ed was just in his tank. Roy spread Edwars legs and then he slid into Ed with no oil or anything. Ed moaned. "Aaaah, mmmm." Ed couldn't control how good he felt. Roy held Eds head to where he couldn't move it and he thrusted hard into Ed. All Ed could do was take it and enjoy it. Ed squirmed and tried to gain some control but Roy held him down hard. "Fuck...aaaah Roy yes." Roy felt so in control the irony in this was that this is the only time he'll ever be able to be in complete control over him. Sex was powerful over Ed. It would now have to be Roy's greatest weapon. "Your mine Edward. Say it." Edward could hardly think. "No -mmm-I'm no ones." Roy hit that spot inside of Ed hard. "Aaaah Fuck you Roy-I'm no ones." Roy then repeatedly hit that spot but softer teasing Eds body. Ed clawed at Roy's desk. "Mmm stop teasing me Roy an fuck me." Roy hit hard then he went slow again. "Say it." "No." Roy grabbed Eds hair tight and kept hitting hard. "Ugh harder." Roy thrusted faster he was almost at his peek. "Aaaah Roy-I'm yours!" Eds eyes closed tight, and he came and so did Roy. Roy pulled out and Ed turned around. Roy kissed him. "If your mine-your staying with me." Ed nodded. Breathing heavy. "I-I'll stay. I'm yours." Edwards eyes glowed rose red. Roy wrapped his arms around him. •••••••••••••••• The next day Edward was still sleeping. Roy was fully dressed in his uniform. Riza was downstairs with Roy's coat. "Sir are you ready?" "Yes." Roy looked up stairs as if Es would come down. "Come with me Luetinant." He opened the door to his master bedroom. In his large bed held a tiny sleeping blonde. Roy kissed Eda cheek. "Riza stay with him, needs his rest and I need someone to be on constant watch." In her head she said I don't want to watch the boy who stole you from me, but in reality she said "yes sir." Roy left and now it was Riza and Edward. •••••••••••••••••••••••••• "Mmm," Edward mumbled something. Riza tried not to be nosey. It wasn't what she normally did, but her curiosity was pushing her to the bed and before she new it she was there sitting in the bed. He was beautiful she could admit that but what else did he see in him that no one else had? She moved a lock of hair from Eds face. Ed turned over and laid on Riza's lap. "Roy." He whispered. He opened his eyes and moved back in shock. "Riza what the hell are you doing!" "Colonel Mustang told me to watch over you." Edward rolled his eyes. "Riza you have to get out for a moment-I have to get dressed" Riza walked out of the room blushing slightly. Ed took a shower and put on black jogging pants and a grey t-shirt. He brushed his hair and tide his hair in a high pony tail. He walked down stairs and went to the kitchen. "Good morning young master, you look well." "Yeah I'm a regular Prince Charming." "Your glowing." Antony winked. Ed blushed feverishly. "Just cook breakfast old man!" "And what will you like?" "Food." Ed said sarcastically. "Sausage and pancakes it is." Ed smiled. "Riza you hungry?" Riza for some reason was shocked that Ed offered, despite their clear want for Roy she supposed Ed was still Ed. "Sure that sounds nice." They sat down and ate together. Then Riza was back watching Ed. ••••••••••••••• It was 9:45pm and Roy came in and as soon as he saw Edward he smiled. "Master before you and Master Edward parlay further you have a phone call." Roy followed Antony. Ed hoped off the counter. He drank a whole glass of wine. "What are you doing Edward?" "Getting ready." "For what?" Edward took his hair out of the high ponytail and shook his hair. Roy walked into the kitchen with his sleeves rolled up. He kissed Ed. "I missed you baby." Ed smiled. "Thank you Luetinant, your welcomed to stay. It is very stormy out me and Ed are going to bed." "Good night sir." •••••••••••••••• When Roy closed the door he grabbed Ed and Ed wrapped his legs around Roy's waist. Roy slammed Ed's back against the wall and kissed Ed feverishly. Their tongues fought for dominance. He attacked Ed's neck next. Ed breathe deeply. "Aaaah." Roy carried Ed over to his bed and threw him on it. It shocked Ed in a good way. Roy took his pants an underwear off. Ed took off his tank. "Get over here now." Roy honored the request. He was in between Eds legs. Roy slid Edwards jogging pant down with his underwear and his boxer. He kissed up Ed's thigh nibbled at the sensitive skin near Eds auto mail. "Ah!" Roy smiled at Eds shout of pleasure. Ed pulled Roy back between his legs and turned over sitting on top of him. Before Roy could protest Ed put a finger on his lips. Ed put oil on Roy's length and slid on top of Roy's hardens length. Roy took in a deep breath feeling nothing but pleasure. "Ah Ed." Ed moved his body causing Roy to jerk at the pleasure which made Ed scratch at Roy's shoulders "Fuck Roy." Ed said with his raspy now pleasure filled tone. Ed moved his body again getting a pace that felt really good for both. Roy sat up as Ed speed up the pace making Roy's body begin to move against Ed. They were sweating and fucking each other like their lives depended on it a knock came to the door. When Roy looked over at the door his pace slowed. Ed grabbed his face and turned it back to his. "Keep your eyes and attention on me. Now speed up daddy." Roy went faster and harder. When Ed called him daddy something about it made his already hard length harder. They were close and they could feel it. "Ugh aaah" Ed moaned. They came at the same time breathing heavy. Ed got off Roy and layed in the bed. "That was probably the best we've ever been. Ugh baby I want you in the worses way." "You fallen in love daddy." Roy looked back at Ed and kissed him hard. "Mm." Ed moaned in the kiss. Before they knew it they were both hard again. "Round number two baby." Ed nodded. •••••••••••••••••• The next morning Ed, Roy and Riza were eating breakfast. Roy and Ed were in very good moods. Riza knew why she wasn't blind. "Are you ready to go sir?" "Yes." When Riza and Roy were at the door Ed stopped him. "Roy wait." He looked at Ed. Ed grabbed his collar and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Something was different about this kiss they bury felt it. Antony and Riza watched in amazement because even they could see it. When Roy and Ed pulled away. "Have a nice day." Ed said breathing a little heavy. Roy was shocked but in a very good way. He smiled and kissed Eds forehead "I love you baby" Roy and Riza finally left. Ed blushed at Roy's confession. "Looks like you two are in love." Antony said happily. "No Roy said it not me!" "Master Edward that kiss was more then a kiss that was the kiss of two people in love." Ed blushed and he thought about Roy's face and was bright red. "I'm going to the library to do some research." Antony chuckled as Ed ran to the library. ••••••••••••••• Ed was laying in he and Roy's bed. He blushed thinking about Roy. "Oh fuck I'm in love!" He shouted. Maes poked his head in the door along with Havoc. "Your in love!" Maes said happily. "How sweet." Havoc said. "Shut up!" They came in and sat on the bed. "How do you know Chief?" "I can feel it, I feel sick when he's gone, heart beats fast when he's near I get all got and I feel safe with him and happy." Hughes smile was so gentle. "Yeah that's love." "Wow never thought I'd live to see Ed say he was in love." Havoc joked. •••••••••••• It was at night and Roy was a sleep in bed with Edward. "Roy wake up." Ed shook him awake. "Yes baby?" "I'm in love with you." Roy's eye were wide. "I'm glad-because I'm in love with you." Ed kissed him and they went back to sleep. •••••••••••• Something woke Ed up a feeling. Then his wear were a rose red. He walked outside to Roy's back yard. Which was enormous because acres if land. It was a full moon and Ed could feel the power of the moon flowing in his veins. He took off his cloths and bathed and dance under the moons powerful raise.


	16. Define Cheating

It was morning and when Roy woke up he didn't see Ed. Figuratively Roy didn't really think much of it because he was sure Ed was down stair with Antony, but when Roy looked down stairs Ed was no where to be found. He looked everywhere but no sign of Edward. "Antony have you seen Edward?" Roy said breathing heaven from running around the house like a mad man. "No sir I thought you and he were still in bed together?" Roy walked in his back yard and saw a naked blonde Edward who seem to glow red all over. "He must've been dancing under the moon. Which just sounds strange out loud." He picked Ed off the ground and carriered him inside. "Sir you found him-where was he?" "He was outside." "Dancing under the moon." "How did you know?" "The young master had relaid to me about his recent finding of being a witch." Roy sighed. " will be upstairs." Antony nodded.  
*********************  
Eds eyes opened up slowly and he stopped glowing. "Baby your awake." Ed smiled He rolled on too of Roy and kissed him. Ed kissed down Roy's neck. Roy stopped Ed. "Hey Ed slow down." Ed looked confused. "What happens last night?" Ed thought back to last night. "Well I remember being waking up, but I don't really remember anything else. I felt some type of energy flowing threw my body and then that's it. "Are you ok?" "Yeah sir worry wort, now kiss me." Ed crawled and sat on Roy's lap and kissed him. Eds beautiful naked body against Roy's chest was such a turn on. " I want you to take me right now." Ed said his voice filled with pleasure. Roy leaned down and sucked his nipple. "Mmmm." Roy lightly gave Eds butt a squeeze. Roy's pushed Edward on the bed and crawled between his legs. Ed kissed Roy's neck as Roy took his pajama pants off revealing his hard length. He teased Edwards body licking and kissing. Ed grabbed Roy's length and stroked his length. Roy groaned letting the feeling take him. He slid into Ed and fucked Ed good. "Ugh Roy don't stop." Ed breathed. "I don't plan on it baby." Roy gripped Eds hair tightly as his kissed and sucked Eds neck leaving a mark. "You feel so good inside me." Ed knew exactly what to say to make Roy harder. "Cum for me baby." He hit Eds spot harder. "Ugh-aaah Roy!" They were swearting under the covers making each other want to scream. Riza had opened the door but she was shocked to open the door on the two having sex. They didn't notice her they were too busy with each other. "Ugh Roy!" Riiza was red from embarrassment and jealousy. Roy came in Ed and Ed cam afterwards. Riza saw the scratches on Roy's shoulder. They were breathing heavy. Roy looked into Edwards eyes and they looked at each other with a sexual electric charge which they were all to familiar with. Roy was already getting back hard and when Ed bit his lip and started to move his body which was making Roy harder by the second. Roy kissed down Edwards body and went under the covers putting his mouth on Eds hard length and sucking hard. Ed eyes shut tight as he breathed deep. "Mmm-ah Roy keep going." Ed said his hips bucked as Roy sucked and licked every inch of him. Ed felt dizzy with pleasure. Ed clinched the sheets. Riza closed the door and was prepared to leave until Hughes was behind her. "Riza did you get the two slackers?" "Uh um I didn't really-they are um." Hughes looked confused and Hughes opened the door. "Roy I cant I cant aaaah!" Ed's eyes were glowing red and he looked at Hughes and licked his lips then his eyes closed tight as he orgasmed and cam. Roy swallowed every once of it. Roy had cam just by hearing Eds cries of pleasure. They were breathing heavy. Roy crawled from under the covers and kissed Ed passionately. "I love you." Ed said sensually Roy smiled as he looked in Eds eyes. "I love you more baby." Riza rolled her eyes and Roy caught it. "Alright love birds come on our case awaits." Roy looked up. "Okay give us a few minutes." Edward and Roy showered and got dressed. They went downstairs  
•••••••••••••••••••••••• "What's are next step men?" Roy said Havoc sighed. "Honestly were no where near finding out who this guy is, but we have the upper hand we have Ed." "Actually I think it'll be good for you two to be scene together. Maybe we can get a rise out of him?" "Actually Hughes that's not a bad idea. I just want to make sure Ed doesn't get hurt." They all nodded their heads. "Roy I'm not fragile dammit I can handle it!" "I know you can handle yourself but I don't want anything to happen to you." Ed turned his head. "Shut up Roy." Roy smirked. "Ed can you really blame me for looking out for your safety?" "No but you act like I'm some damn damsil in distress." "You are in this case scenario." Ed turned facing Roy "you wanna bet pretty boy." "God these two are a crazy couple." Hughes and Havic laughed in amusement of the two. "If you want sir I can stay and keep watch of you two." Ed looked at Riza and back at Roy. "Oh hell no! We don't need a damn babysitter!" Roy grabbed Eds face and kissed him. The kiss caught Ed off gaurd. When Roy pulled away Ed was blushing and his eyes were pink. "Why the hell did you do that?" Ed grumbled. Roy smiled. "To shut you up." "What!" "Ed." Maes said. Ed turned around and Maes was in his face. Eds blush deepend. "Huh? Hughes get out of my face." Hughes grabbed Eds face as he looked in his eyes. "Are you that sensitive to touch Ed?" Ed felt like he was losing control of his body his eye were deepening he leaned into Hughes touch. "Your so vulnerable Ed what are we going to do with you?" Hughes said so quiet he knew only Ed could hear, but his body wasn't listening he wanted Hughes. Hughes pulled away from Ed. "You really have to protect him Roy. Make sure his eyes are only on you." Roy nodded looking concerned. The rest of them left. Hughes decided to stay and watch Ed. •••••••••••••••••••••• Ed watched Hughes every step. Hughes had on his slacks and shirt. Edward walked over to him. "Good night." Hughes gave Ed a hug then Ed heard Riys voice and he fell out of his trance. Hughes caught him. "I hate this." Ed said with his voice smothered by his face being against Maes chest. "I know Ed it's okay were here" "Fuck my life it never fails." "Go to him Ed and talk it out. The closer your noun is the less likely things are to turn for the worst." "Yeah yeah." Ed walked into Roy's room. Roy was laying on the bed. He sat up when he saw Ed. "So Roy." "Yeah baby?" "Define cheating?"


	17. Sweetly

"Define cheating." "Well we already talked about this Ed." "I know but this isn't fair to you, this was my choice." Ed whined "Ed don't whine. Don't worry there has to be away we can not only solve this case but solve you." "There better be dammit. Be honest though-what's off limits." "Ed I couldn't do that to you or myself. Setting an unrealistic goal like that can only do damage." "I'm going to feel like shit if I end up cheating on you." "It won't be consider cheating." "Yes it will-to me at least." Ed felt awful he would hate to cheat on Roy. "Ed don't trouble yourself thinking about it." Ed nodded.  
••••••••••••••••••••  
Roy was asleep and Ed layed next to him very much still awake. He eased out the bed and walked to the library. He sat on the rug of the floor in front of the fire place. He thought and he thought of away he could resist men. He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. Hughes sat down next to Ed. "What did he say?" Ed sighed. "He basically said that if something did happen he wouldn't consider it cheating." " But you think it is cheating." " What gave it away?" Ed said sarcastically. "I see why people drink Hughes." Maes got up and brought back two glasses of whiskey. Ed chuckled. "Your so literal Major." Hughes handed him the glass. " I'm sure this qualifies for a drink." Ed took a sip. Inhaling it's dark scent. As he thought about the case and cheating on Roy he drank the whole glass. "I needed that." Ed said softly. "Can I ask you something Ed?" "Have you ever liked girls?" "Honestly no, Roy was the first crush I ever had." " Yeah I always knew you liked him." " How?" "For you it was the way you argued with him every second always trying to get his attention." " And for Roy?" " For Roy the dead give away was the way he looked at you while you worked." " Yeah I always felt his eyes on me." "Yeah but he's been like that always with you. You just never knew. At first he saw fire, then came his admiration, then his affection and lastly came love." " I know the feeling... I love him too."


	18. Body Language

Edward was wearing a whit tshirt untucked with black leather pants and his boots. His hair was down. He was out on the roof top thinking about the case. Today he and Rou would be out together trying to coax the man looking for Edward. Edward had been having a lot of anxiety. Not about the case but cheating on Roy. He had still been looking for the philosopher stone with Al but there were no leads. Later today he's go to the library to help Al.  
••••••••••••••••••  
"You ready baby?" Roy asked holding out his hand. Ed grabbed his hand tight allowing Roy to feel his anxiety. It was Eds way of letting him in without words. Roy read it loud and clear. "I know baby I've got you." Roy whispered and kissed the top of his head. "You look beautiful." Ed blushed elbowing Roy. Riza and Hughes opened the door leading to the roof and they watched the two. Roy turned Edward to him. Roy leaned down and kissed Ed as Ed stood on his toes and kissed Roy. The kiss deepen as Ed slid his tongue in Roy's mouth. Roy took over the kiss and Ed fell all into it. "Okay you two it's time to go to the park." Roy chuckled. Riza's fist was in a ball." They pulled apart breathing deeply. "Can we kiss in public?" Ed said sarcastically. "You wish." Hughes said. Riza walked next to Roy as Ed walked next to Hughes. They got in the car and drove to the park. Before they got out the car Ed and Roy looked deeply in Edwards eyes. They kissed one last time. "I love you." Ed said "I love you more baby." Riza was so sick. Roy walked to the other side of the car and opened eds door. "You know in not a girl." "I'm just being nice."  
••••••••••••••••••  
They walked in the park and talked. "Roy." Ed said blushing. "Yes baby." "You look nice today-you know because your not in your uniform." Roy smiled looking down at Edward. "I don't look good in my uniform?" Roy teased. "No no you look great in your uniform it's just nice to see you in more casual clothes." "Thank you Ed. Your cute when your like this." Eds blush was full on. He took in deep breaths to calm down. "So I Ed I don't want you to be worried about any women because-" Ed put a finger to Roy's lips. "I know you won't do anything, Roy I know your not going no where." Roy was shocked by Edwards confidence in him. "And the rumors?" "I know you were a player, but while your with me-your mines." Roy kissed the top of eds head and ran his fingers in Eda blonde locks. "Stop people are here." "I'm not doing anything perverted. Yet." Ed moved his hands out his hair. "Tell me something I don't know about you baby." Ed thought for a moment. "Your the only man I've ever liked-and the only person." "Really you've never liked anyone else." "Nope, okay your turn." "When scared I hold your hand" Eda eyes were shocked. "Really?" "Yeah." Roy blushed. "That's adorable." "Shut up pipsqueak." Ed grinned him hard. Roy moved closer to him on the bench. And whispered in his ear. "Tell me something else."Roy's husky voice in eds ear made him melt. "Um something a-about me." Roy was making Ed hot. "You make it hard to talk-I can't think when your doing that." "Doing what?" "Stop" "who was your first kiss?" "You." "I think your lying." "What! Why?" "When we first kissed it was too good to be your first kiss." "I think is rennet my first kiss." Then something hit Ed. A flash of him when he was younger with a older man in front of him. He couldn't see his face. Eds eyes were red. "Ed snap out of it." Roy snapped his fingers and Ed fell out of the flash back. "What's wrong?" "Nothing can we go?" "Yeah we've been here long enough it's 5pm." "We need to do something to get him angry." Ed said Roy pulled him and pushed him behind a tree where no one could see. Roy I'm buckled eds pants and unbuttoned them. He slid his hand down stroking him. "Ah!" Roy shhed him. "Mmmh it's s-so ugh." Ed tried not talking but the more Roy stroked Ed wanted to scream.roy kissed and sucked eds neck. "Fuck." Ed breathed "ugh." Eds eyes rolled in his head as he came close to release. He bit Roy's shoulder to hol back his scream. Ed cam butting down on Roy. His breath was heavey. Roy pulled his hand out of eds pants. He licked his finger and pulled out a hanker chief and wiped the rest of eds reales off. "Huh mmm." Eds body felt so good." Ed buttoned his pants and belt. "Feeling good." "Better than good. If that doesn't pull that crazy bastard to me I don't know what will." ••••••••••••••••••••••• They were at home but ed was getting ready to go to the library. He didn't tell anyone because he didn't feel like having a baby sitter. ••••••••••••••• Ed was ah the library he grabbed the books Al left for him. Ed put the ones he finished back but it was so many to carry they fell. "Fuck me!" A man came from around the corner laughing. "Say that any louder and somebody might take you serious." He helped Ed up. "Thanks." Ed said smiling brightly. "What are you doing here?" "Returning and picking up some books." The man looked at eds pocket watch. "Oh your an alchemist." "Yeah, FullMetal Alchemist at your service." The man was young looking, beautiful with black hair and ice blue eyes. Tall but not as tall as Roy. "Let me help you with these books." He grabbed a few and put them on the table. "Thanks-again." "Hey if you don't mind me asking how old are you?" "15" the mans face looked shocked. "No way in hell, are you serious your just a kid." "No I'm not a kid I signed over my rights of being a child!" The young man leaned against the table. "Just because you signed a paper saying your no longer a child doesn't change the fact that you still are one." Ed rolled his eyes. Something in him made him avoid the young mans eyes. "Hey look at me, you know since we've been talking you haven't looked me in the eyes once. What are you avoiding?" Ed was so shocked the man caught on to what he was doing. "What's you name?" "I won't tell your ne until you look me in the eyes." "No." The young man chuckled as he rolled his sleeves up. Ed looked him in the eyes and that was it he couldn't look away. "Not sit down." Ed didn't know why he did but he did. The young man walked over to him. "David." He smiled. "Okay Prince Charming why are you so close." He was standing in between Edwards legs. "I like an intimate conversation." "Yeah well I have someone already." "I bet he's older than you." "How'd you know?" "Because you think your so grown you figure you can date an older man." "Okay then move." Ed could feel himself getting aroused. He was sexy and interesting. He moved back and Ed already missed him. "I'll never do anything you don't want me to okay." Ed nodded. "Your pretty FullMetal." "Call me Edward or Eddy. And I'm nit fucking pretty." Davind laughed. "Yeah you are-actually your beUtiful. He's lucky." Eds eyes were red. "How do you know I'm with a man?" "Because you clearly like male attention." "Whatever." "It's true you do, that's why your talking to me even after you said you have someone. Your talking to me even though you've noticed I'm attracted to you." "Shut up." Ed hopped off the table and was about to leave when David grabbed his wrist. "I'm sorry I'm not sorry." Ed rolled his eyes. "Stop wait." Eda body stopped automatically. "Come here." Ed walked over to him. He petted Eds hair. "Do you remember me?" "Huh I've need seen you in my life." David smiled "yeah you have." Roy walked in the library and saw the two young men talking. "You will remember tonight when you sleep. Okay." Ed smirked. His eyes were still tht golden color. Roy walked over. "I was looking for you baby." David leaned down to Edward and whispered. "This must be your someone." "Yes." "You came looking for me?" "Of course I did. Hello." Davi shook his hand. "Hello I'm David." "You two know each other?" "Yes actually we met briefly when we were younger." "Oh is that so, well have a nice day." "Alright bye, bye Edeline." Ed looked confused it sounded so familiar though. ••••••••••••••••• Roy and Ed were sleeping sound fully but Edward was dreaming of a memory. ••••••••••••••• "You know your really pretty." The young David said. "Can I paint you?" "Hell no." The young Edward said. "How old are you?" "I'm 11, and you?" " 19" "what the hell do you want?" "Your a but hostile for an 11 year old." "Shut up and leave me alone." "No one likes to be alone come here." "No you come to me." Ed looked in his eyes and he blushed and then looked away. The older boy walked over to Ed. "What's your name little girl?" "What the hell I'm not a ducking girl I'm a boy!" "Oh wow I'm so sorry your just really pretty for a boy." "No I'm not!" "It's okay your just really affeminate." "Back up your too close." "You afraid I'll kiss you?" Ed blushed hard "I didn't say that." David laughed. "Oh you want me to kiss you." "N-no just go away." "It's okay to be direct and ask for what you want. So say it." "... Kiss me." David grabbed Es and kissed him. ••••••••••••• Ed woke up. "I remember!" Roy woke up. "What?" Roy woke up delirious. "I remember him." "The boy from the library?" "Yes, he was first kiss." "I knew you kissed someone before me." "Your not mad." "No Ed it was a kiss before you and plus I was your first time so I win." "Your so petty." "So how old were you?" "11" "damn that's young." Ed laughed. "Did you like it." Ed blushed "why the hell do you care?" "Just scooping the competition." "Well of course I liked it, it was my first kiss." "So he likes you?" "Yeah but it's not like I like him, I'm sure you have plenty of admirers." "I do but I'm the jealous type." "I am too." Roy smiled. •••••••••••••• The next day Ed went to the library and saw David. "Hey I remember." "You do?" Yes you were my first kiss." David smiled and he had locked eyes with Ed, Ed couldn't look away. David grabbed his wrist. "You should come to my place." "When." "Whenever you want. Maybe for dinner if your not doing anything with your boyfriend?" "No that would be a bad idea." Ed turned around and kept walking. Something inside him said that this was the guy looking for him...


	19. Stolen

As Ed walked quickily down the street he felt as though he was being followed. He could feel eyes on him. It was unsettling. All he could think about was getting home to Roy safe. Ed hated this he wasn't the type to flea from any fight, but because of what he gave up it be all to easy for someone to take advantage of him. "Edward.... You can run all you want but you will be mines." "No the hell I won't!" Ed was running and in front of him stood David. Ed stopped. "You want a fight-then let's fight." Edward clapped his hands together but before he could move David grabbed his hand and the light from the alchemy was gone. David let go of Edaards hands and Ed tried to transmute again but it wouldn't work. "What the hell did you do?!" Ed felt David's arms wrap around him from behind him. "Your mine." He whispered in Eds ear. "Did you think that little display in the park was cute?" Ed tries moving but he couldn't. David had Ed now, Ed didn't know what to do but he needed. To think and fast!


	20. Let go...

Ed woke up on large bed. His vision was blurry but it was coming clear. He looke around and his eyes got wide with fear corsing threw him. "What tf hell! Where the hell am I!" Ed stood up his legs felt heavey especially his metal one. Ed nearly fell but his arm caught his fall grabbing the dresser in front of him. He looked up in the mirror and his eye were that golden honey color he was so appreciative I seeing. That brung him relief. He took in deep breaths to calm himself. Then he pushed his way to the door and opened it. He walke threw the halls heavey in his breathing and sweating. "Where the fuck are you David!!! Show yourself you fucking coward!!!" Edward yelled as load as he cold.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Miles away from Edward was a worried Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes. "Something happened Hughes.... Eds been gone for hours." Maybe he just went to the library?" "No I know something's wrong-I know it. Call Hawkeye and Havic and tell them to get oer here now!" Maes nodded.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Young sir the Master has requested you take a bath." Said a thin women around 5/7 she was way taller then Ed. "Come on." Ed didn't have the strength to fight. "Hey where's David?" "You can see him after your bath." "O-okay." Ed walked slowly behind her and when they were inside of the bathroom the lady started to undress Ed. Ed was blushing. He got in the water and it felt so good. He submerged himself in the hot water. He let go for a moment. He didn't think about anything and then Roy's face came into his thoughts. He needed away out of here. He came up from the water and put on the cloths that were on the counter. He wore a black larg men's shutter hat smelled like David. In came the made and she towel dried his hair and combed threw it. Ed was about to braid it when the lady slapped his hands away. "No he likes your hair down." Ed rolled his eyes. "Follow me." Ed walked behind her. Down the long hallway to a two door room. "You may enter." Ed walked inside and she closed the door. In front of Ed was David smiling. "Come here." "Fuck off I don't want to be here and indontbwant to be with you." "But your body does." "No..." "Come." "I said know ass hole!" David gestured aggressively with his hand for get to come. Eds body flew over to David. Ed couldn't believe it. "What the hell!?" "That's called magic Edward-you have a lot if it... And I want it." He but Eds lower lip lightly. Ed held back the moan. He didn't want I give David the satisfaction. "Yeah well how do you have magic? Did you... Give up your innocence too?" "No darling I was born a witch just like your were born half human half humunculi." Eds eyes got wide. "How did you know?!" David smirked arrogantly. "I'm a witch Ed my powers allow me to see the make up of anyone." Ed squirmed but he couldn't move. "How are you planing to take my powers away?motherfucker!-fight me like a fucking man!" David grabbed Ed by his neck and threw him on the large bed. "You've always had that big mouth Eddy." "Hey fuck you!" David crawled in between Eds legs while he nipped at Eds inner thighs. Ed bit his lips to hold back. David crawled up and kissed eds lips. Ed but his lips. "Ow!" Ed grinned. "Oh what you don't like it rough David?" Ed said sarcastically. "It doesn't matter you still don't know how to use your powers. And what about Roy... Still no sign of Roy?" Ed closed his eyes "I'll get out of here before he even has to worry." Ed smirked. Ed tried to move but couldn't. "Now there's no need for that. You won't be squirming when I'm in between those pretty little legs of yours." Ed was trying not to show fear but being raped was a scary thought. David relaxed in between Ed's legs. He unzipped his pants and Edward started panting. David ran his hands threw Edwards hair. "Your mine now." "No-I'm his, I'm his." Ed's voice shook. "Breath." "Hey I thought you wanted my power?" "I do but in order to get that power you need to be mines mind, body and soul. If I take your body by force I take your mind because rape is traumatic. Basically I kill two birds with one stone." "Stop this..." Ed said in a whisper. And in one swift moment of silence David slid into Eds body. Tears fell down Edwards face as David pushed in and out of his body. "Edward you feel so good." Ed pulled David's face to him this shocked him. Ed was at his ear. "Ah mmm, Roy come and find me." David couldn't understand because Ed said it so soft but Ed was using David's ear as away to get to Roy's ears. •••••••••••••••••••• Roy looked up when he heard Eds voice in his ears. "Roy I'm in a large mansion in West Skies across the river please find me soon before it's too late and know that I love you Roy..." "What wrong Captain?" Havoc said everyone looked up. "He in a mansion across a river in West skies-let's go now!" They all followed. "Sir how do you know?" "He told me so." "Sir?" Roy shot Riza a look that said shut the hell up and follow. She fell silent. Roy opened Hughes office. "Roy any leads-" "Ed said he's in west skies in a mansion across a river we need to move now." Hughes nodded. "He's learning how to use his powers I'm guessing." "Yeah." ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Ed and David were sweating panting. Eds eyes were bright red. Ed felt like he was getting stronger for some reason. The closer he came to his release the more he felt like he was getting stronger. "Ahh yes, yes keep going." David pushed harder Ed kissed David and Ed could feel him absorbing David's power. Ed came. When Ed opened his eyes. David was pale. "What d-did you do." David fell off Ed he looked weak. Ed smirked. "I killed two birds with one stone. I made you let your guard down and because you did I was able to absorb your power." "But you don't know how to use your magic!" "Because of what you did to me I was too fucking determined to let you win. You were practice, I sent a message to Roy and when I could feel him listening I knew a long as I can thinking I can use my magic for whatever I desire." ••••••••••••••• Ed was about to leave when David grabbed him. "Your not leaving!" Ed looked at him and his powers took over him he couldn't control his power and then it all went dark. ••••••••••••••• "Baby, baby wake up!" Ed opened his eyes to Roy. Tears fell down from bright red eyes. Ed hugged Roy tight. "I knew you heard me." "I did but Ed what happend?" Ed looked around and there was blood everywhere. Ed was covered in it. "It's David's I must've lost control..." "It's okay he deserved to die." Roy took off his jacket and wrapped Ed in it. ••••••••••••••••••••••• They were at Roy's manor. Ed was all cleaned up. He was in red T-shirt and black jogging pants. "You don't know how happy I am that your home." "I love you." "I love you too." Ed sat in Roy's lap and kissed him. Roy held Ed close. Their kiss was passionate and. Sensual. Ed moaned. Roy reached down into Eds pants and stroked him. "Ah!" Ed moved his body into Roy's touch. Ed moved his erection against Roy's "Ed we should stop." "Why?" "You've been threw a lot you haven't even told me what happened?" "He kidnapped me and he raped me that's what happened are you happy." "Ed you need help." "No I don't!" "Hey baby I'm here for you." Ed fell into tears. "I'm sorry I just want to forget..."


	21. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now the end of this fanfic but it's been crazy and fun to write it, so please feel free to go read my other fics I suggest you reading my latest one called "FMA Brotherhood: Blood Moon"

3 Months Later

Ed felt very free, he felt happy and he was in love. They were in the office. Ed was sitting on Roy's lap. "How's your therapy going?" "Good, soon I won't need to see him anymore." "Okay but don't rush things." "I know but I just get so damn impatient." Roy kissed Ed. "I love you, you know that right?" "Duh stupid." "Well even though we won't be able to get married until I become Fuehrer I don't want you to ever doubt that it's not possible." "I know Roy, I love you." "I know baby." "Oh and Roy" "Yes Ed?" "Please hurry up and be Fuehrer." "So we can marry-I know." "No well that and um Amestris needs you. Don't ever forget that I'm not your only priority." Roy smiled. "I promise."


End file.
